Just One Bite
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen Vampire Au: Princess Regina, although breathtakingly beautiful has all of the traits of something evil but her heart is anything but. In order to survive she needs to feed... on humans. Her mother, Queen Cora, willing to do anything for her child, hires a young orphan Emma Swan to be a companion and source of food for her, inevitably bringing two lonely souls together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. So here's a swan queen vampire AU. You can say Enchanted Forest given the time period. So this is a vampire Regina and Familiar Emma fic. Regina is a fledgling and was basically born a vampire to human parents. She is definitely an undead but her heart is very much alive. Emma Swan is a human that has accepted the job of feeding her and being her companion.**

 **They are fairly young at the beginning of this. About 12. Anyway, young SQ is one of my favorite versions of them.**

 **Have you guys seen the film "Let me In"? This is slightly inspired by that but not really.**

 **I was like screw it, VAMPIRES! Yeah! Anyway, I own nothing. Sorry for mistakes, warnings for blood, blood drinking, violence and mentions of murder. If any of that bothers you please stop reading here. After this I am no longer responsible.**

 **Enjoy.**

Just One Bite

Cora knew from the moment that she had held her daughter in her arms for the first time that something was just not right. For one thing she was cold. Babies are not supposed to be cold. Also her daughter had no breath and no heart beat. She had all of the signs of a still born but instead of lying lifeless in her blanket she was crying, loud and strong. Despite her being technically dead she was very much alive. From that moment Cora should have feared her child. Everything in her told her that she should have gotten rid of her but once Cora looked into the porcelain-like face of her little girl her heart was stolen and she couldn't bear to part with her. So she kept her and decided to raise the princess as a normal little girl and in Queen Cora's eyes, she was.

Despite the princess being virtually dead, she continued to grow. In fact she grew faster than most children. Each year was about two for her so in six years she was twelve. When she hit twelve however, her ageing began to slow down a bit and she began ageing normally but by then she was already older than most of her planned playmates, as well as her betrothed. Because of this and a number of other reasons, the princess never socialized much with anyone other than her mother and father. Occasionally her Nanny but everyone else was excluded from the young girl's world.

It wasn't exactly Regina's fault nor her parents' fault. They just felt that it was safer to keep the young woman indoors and away from prying eyes. For one thing they didn't know how to explain her rapid ageing. Also Princess Regina had an odd sensitivity to light. She couldn't go out during the day time or she would inevitably burn and for some reason she could never stomach food. Cora couldn't understand how her daughter survived without food or sunlight for all of those years. She was baffled and worried. No child could survive that and she couldn't comprehend her daughter's condition no matter how hard she tried. Cora was just about at her wits end until one day everything changed.

 _One night, Cora was coming to see her daughter and wake her for the evening. There were always special precautions when doing so. It always had to be when the sun had set and only non natural light filtered in. The first couple of moments after waking, Regina had to be in total darkness. Cora understood this so usually she was the one to wake her daughter. That particular evening Cora walked into her daughter's chambers and set down the lantern she was carrying right outside her daughter's bedroom door. She carefully turned the golden knob and stepped into the room. She immediately heard something. Something that made her blood run cold. It was a crunching, growling and heavy breathing all combined into one. Sort of like an animal feeding on live prey. It was a chilling sound and Cora was instantly startled. She reached outside the door and grabbed the lantern. She lifted the light, deciding that her daughter had to be uncomfortable for a moment and shined it into the room. She gasped and almost dropped the light at what she saw when her gaze landed on the center of the room._

 _She thought her eyes were deceiving her._

 _There her daughter was, seated on the black rug in the center of the room. Right in the girl's lap was a servant girl slightly older than her. Regina was holding on to the girl's lifeless body tightly and her mouth was fused to her neck. Cora screamed in fright of course and clutched a hand to her chest. Regina looked up at her and Cora's heart leaped out of her chest. There was blood all around her little girl's face and long animal like fangs were protruding from her mouth. The girl's naturally dark eyes were pitch black and her usually pale skin was brightened with color. Upon seeing her mother the girl's trance was broken. Her fangs retracted with a sharp click and her eyes returned to their natural brown color. She looked down at the corpse in her lap and screamed. The blood was running on to her white gown. She scrambled backwards and her back hit her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She looked up at her mother with fear in her eyes. "What have I done?" She whispered. Cora was at a loss for words. How do you explain to your child that she's killed someone? Regina buried her face in her knees and cried. The sobs were shaking her small frame. She's always been small for her age. Cora supposed it had to do with her illness. Whatever it was. By this point Doctors had come from near and far to diagnose the young girl but none of them could quite figure it out. Which was just more baffling. Her daughter appeared to be draining the girl's life force, her blood. Cora's eyes drifted to the girl's corpse then back to her daughter. Regina was weeping heavily then. Cora didn't know what to do to help her child. She knew that she didn't fear her daughter even after seeing that. She should have but she didn't. Her motherly instinct kicked in immediately and she made her way across the room. Regina looked up and saw her approaching. She whimpered and scrambled away from her with her hand outstretched. "Don't!" She cried. "I don't want to hurt you." Cora knew that she wouldn't. She just knew. Regina was her little princess and her little girl loved her mother and Cora loved her with everything in her._

 _"You won't hurt me." Cora whispered back._

 _"How do you know?" Regina whispered. Bloody tears were running down Regina's Cheeks. She always bled when she cried. When she was smaller, it would make Cora a bit queasy but now she was used to It. Cora smiled and knelt beside her daughter. She gathered the princess into her arms and squeezed her. She noticed how warm her daughter's body was. She couldn't tell if that was peculiar or normal since the girl was always cold as ice._

 _"I just do." She replied. That must have been enough because Regina sighed and snuggled against her._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered._

 _"What happened, Regina?" She just needed to know. Regina sighed and hugged her tighter._

 _"I was so hungry." Regina explained. "I've never eaten. Then she came in and she smelled like... food. Not normal food but food that I wanted to eat. Before I could stop myself, I was on her. She screamed so loud and begged me to stop but I couldn't." She began sobbing again. Cora shushed her and cradled her head. She began rocking Regina the way she did when she was a baby._

 _"It's going to be okay."_

 _"But I killed her." Regina cried._

 _"Shhh..." Cora shushed her sharply. "No more of that. It was not your fault."_

 _Regina obediently nodded against her. "What happens now, Mother?" She asked softly._

 _"Now, Mother will take care of it." Cora whispered. "But I need you to get cleaned up." She said pulling away. But Regina hugged her tighter._

 _"Can you just stay a little longer?" She asked._

 _Cora placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "Of course I can." She said giving her daughter another squeeze. After Regina calmed down Cora was going to deal with the little servant girl problem so that her little girl never had to worry about it again._

And deal with it Cora did. She and the king cleaned up the mess and got rid of the girl's body. It was cold and cruel to do so but it was better than the kingdom finding out that Regina had killed someone. Her daughter's life was far more important than some servant. Once the deed was done Cora went about her life. Regina however did not get over it. She locked herself in her room and refused to come out for days. Cora's heart ached. She went into protective mother mode and pulled out book after book trying to find a magical solution to her daughter's problem. It took her weeks but she eventually stumbled upon something. There were recordings of beings like Regina. They were referred to as 'Hormines Nocturni'. These creatures of the night are described as dark and could only be turned into such. In rare cases they are born to practitioners of the Dark Arts. In punishment for their sins and the things they've done. Despite Regina's condition she was not dark or evil but she did have the other traits. Cora has done plenty of dark and evil things in her lifetime but she had never seen her daughter as a punishment. Her princess was one of the best things that has ever happened to her. So she didn't understand that part but what caught her eye was the fact that they need to feed off of humans to live. They drink their blood to be more specific so, that explained Regina draining the servant girl and why she didn't like human food. Cora needed to think of a way to correct that but as she read she was sadden to find that there was no cure. She also found that these creatures were shapeshifters by nature. They could shift into wolves, rats, cats and even bats. She was unaware and she wondered if Regina knew what she was capable of. There was also a skill called glamoring, that they possessed. It was a sort of mind control. Cora wouldn't awaken that talent for her daughter. But she was really impressed by the fact that these beings both born and made possessed immortality. She liked the idea of her daughter living young and beautiful forever. Maybe that was a gift that her daughter would perhaps share with her mother?

Either way Cora found what she needed. She needed her daughter to stay fed because a starving vampire is a scary thing. They tend to go on ravenous rampages devouring everything in sight. Some of them are very sexual and like to have sex with their victims in the process. Most wouldn't stop until they were sated both hunger-wise and sexually and that could go on until the sun came up or until they were stopped. By stopped she meant by a stake to the heart, sunlight or silver. Cora couldn't allow her little girl to become such a thing or to meet such an end.

This needed to be dealt with.

Upon gathering the books Cora tucked them away where no one could find them. She didn't need anyone to come along and stumble across them and put the pieces together. Only a select few needed to know and she wanted to keep it that way.

That same night she went to her daughter and tried to feed her. Regina couldn't. She wouldn't feed from her own mother. Her father tried then and Regina rejected him as well. Days went by and Regina became sluggish and pale again. She was starving. Cora remembered that fledgelings don't need to feed all of the time at first but once they start they have to keep doing it. Regina fed for the first time so that meant that they have to keep feeding her. But if she wouldn't drink from her parents they had to find her sustenance elsewhere. The staff was out of the question since they couldn't risk Regina killing another servant. They couldn't have staff disappearing from their castle, people would get suspicious after a while.

No they had to get someone that people wouldn't miss.

That's when Cora got an idea. Her husband disagreed and claimed that it was wrong but Cora didn't care. Her little girl came first. That's why she sent a message to the local children's home. She asked them to send three girls around the age of thirteen or older to her. Her little fledgling needed to eat and how often would one of those children get to stay in a castle? She saw this as an opportunity for everyone involved. Regina got a meal while Cora did not have to deal with the messiness of having to clean up her daughter's messes that she created when she became too hungry or depraved.

She understood what her daughter was now. She was in many ways a beast. A creature of the night. She wasn't just some frail little girl. She was a powerful being and she needed to be cared for accordingly. That's why Cora had to pick the best of the girls. Only the best for her daughter. That's what was on her mind from the moment that Michael their butler announced the arrival of her guests.

She nodded her head and swept out of her study.

She traveled through the dark castle hallways. She passed her daughter's chambers and looked at the door. She placed her hand to it and sighed. She wanted to tell her that she loved her and that everything was going to be alright. Mommy was going to make it right.

At that she pushed off of the door and continued down the hallway. Her dark red gown sweeping across the dark marble as her heels clicked along. She reached a spiral staircase that was covered in red carpeting. A guard was standing there waiting for her. The young man bowed his head and Cora dipped hers in acknowledgement. The young man made a gesture for her to go ahead. Cora nodded and was on her way. She headed down the stairs taking careful graceful steps. She could hear the sound of the guard's boots behind her. Hearing him gave her comfort but she didn't exactly need him for this. Meeting with a trio of twelve to fourteen year olds would be simple enough.

She stopped on the bottom floor. She had the girls taken to the patio right above the garden for tea. She could observe how they conduct themselves and that way she could determine which of the young women was right for her daughter. She walked across the room to another hallway that led to the throne room and through there was the patio.

She stepped out into the bright mid afternoon sunlight and she inhaled the smell of the fresh flowers and foliage. It was a lovely day. A perfect day for tea out on the patio. Her heart squeezed when she thought that her daughter should have been out there. She couldn't even enjoy a cup of tea with her mother because it made her ill. Cora hated that her little girl was suffering with loneliness and feelings of inadequacy because she couldn't do such things with her mother but Cora did not feel disappointment in her little girl. It was not her fault that she was the way she was. Cora sighed and pushed those thoughts away. She had business to conduct. With that thought she headed over to the table where tea was being served. She forced a smile when she saw the three girls.

They definitely looked the parts of orphans. There was a brunette girl with big blue eyes sitting there in an off-white tattered dress. Cora assumed that it must have been white at one time but wear and tear. Beside her was a girl that was almost identical to her in a pink dress that was equally ratty. Cora assumed they must have been related some how. Sisters perhaps. Then on the end was a little blonde child. She appeared to be right along Regina's age. The girl was very fair, with very soft princess-like features and hair the color of sunflowers. The child's rosey cheeks, pink lips and bright green eyes made her even more appealing. It was like she was looking at sunshine in a human form. Upon seeing the little blonde she just knew. She knew that that was the girl she wanted for her daughter. She saw it like this, Regina had never seen the sun and she never will but this girl was sunshine. Her features alone will bring light to her daughter's world. That's what they all needed. Just a little bit of light in that dark castle.

Her decision was already made but she had to be fair and address all of her guests so she cleared her throat pulling the young women's attention. Two sets of blue eyes landed on her and one green pair. Cora noticed the girl's slightly raggedy green dress that brought out her lovely eyes. The little blonde girl smiled first but all of the girls stood and bowed to Cora.

Cora smiled as she made her way to the table. She was pleased with their respect and politeness. "Please sit." She said as she approached the table. A servant quickly pulled her chair out and she sat. The servant pushed the chair in and stood by the tea table. The girls sat as well. They all looked up at her and smiled. Three such innocent faces just like her own child's. She should have felt bad about what she was doing but she didn't. Even though she was practically buying one of them like cattle, they will still have a better life there with her. "Welcome to my home." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you for having us, your majesty." One of the girls with the mousy hair said. Cora smiled and nodded.

"You are very welcome." She said with a nod. She motioned to the servant and she began filling their teacups. Once that was complete Cora gestured to the spread of various types of biscuits, finger sandwiches and cakes. "Please help yourselves."

As soon as the words left her mouth the girls dug in. Now it wasn't as barbaric as Cora would have thought. It was actually quite calm and the girls took their time selecting. The two brown haired girls chatted amongst themselves about the spread while the little blonde stayed mostly quiet as she picked up a few biscuits and cakes and placed them on her plate. She seemed to be very quiet and the other girls were ignoring her. She looked left out. When her big green eyes wandered up to hers Cora smiled at her.

"What is your name?" Cora asked quietly. The girl looked surprised but smiled. Her smile lit up her whole face and the space surrounding her. Cora had been right about the sunlight. She couldn't wait for her daughter to see this girl.

"Emma Swan." The little girl said softly as her eyes lowered to the table cloth. Cora nodded. Usually orphaned children do not have last names. She figured that name was given to her by the children's home.

"How old are you?" Cora asked gently.

"Twelve." Emma said with a bigger smile. Cora noted that she had the cutest dimples. "I will be thirteen in a few weeks." She supplied.

Cora nodded and brought her cup to her mouth. She blew into the cup to cool down her tea. She kept her eyes on Emma and Emma's curious eyes stayed on hers. She liked this girl. She was sweet, kind, quiet and most importantly bold. Regina would like her as well. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the other girls had settled down. She watched them for a moment as they sipped their tea.

"This is very good, your majesty." One of the girls said as she lowered her cup. "We don't get tea this good in the orphanage."

"We only get tea if we're sick." The other added. Cora nodded. She knew this. There was barely enough food at children's homes. That's why she provided a very generous donation to theirs for their time.

"What are your names, Dears?" She asked only out of politeness because she didn't need to know their names because she will never see them again after tea. "How old are you?"

"I'm Gerta." The bigger of the two said. "And I am fourteen."

Cora nodded. She doubted she would remember any of this after that day.

"And I am Greta." The other said. "I am twelve."

Emma looked at the two girls who were smiling at Cora. Cora dipped her head. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Thank you." The girls said in unison. Yes. They definitely were siblings.

"Where is the Princess?" Greta asked and began looking around as if Regina would just pop up out of the bushes. Cora cleared her throat. She felt suddenly tense.

"Princess Regina is not feeling very well." Cora explained. Emma's face took on one of sympathy but said nothing while the other girls dramatically sighed and shook their heads.

"Well I do hope she feels better soon." Gerta said. Cora nodded.

"I shall pass along your messages." She said. Emma remained quiet as she nibbled on her cookie. Cora appreciated the girl's knowledge on when to be quiet. That was useful. Cora looked amongst the girls. "I understand that you all have been told why you are here, correct?"

Emma nodded while the other two girls shook their heads. "No one told us." The younger sister said. Well someone told Emma. Now why would they do that? Cora shook her head.

"Well," she began shortly. "I need a servant girl to care for my daughter."

"Oh. We can do that." Gerta said. "We clean at the orphanage all of the time."

Greta nodded. "We do."

Emma remained quiet and sipped her tea. Cora smiled at that. She was such a well-behaved child. She was easy to like. She was not only looking for someone to serve and feed her daughter but for that person to be a companion as well. She doubted that Regina would like Greta or Gerta very much. Regina gets overwhelmed easily due to her lack of socialization so too demanding personalities like that were not healthy for her daughter.

Cora fell silent again and just observed. Emma quietly ate and drank. She seemed so calm. Her energy was nice and that's what Regina needed. Her decision was made and by the end of tea Cora was ready to make her announcement.

She stood and cleared her throat. "Okay in the half an hour we spent together I have observed you all." She clasped her hands together. "And my observation has led me to this decision." She watched the two girls shift as they watched her in anticipation. Emma just gazed at her. "And I choose... Emma." She said motioning to the blonde child. The other two girls' mouths fell open while Emma remained quiet and just looked up at Cora. She could tell that the other girls wanted to protest but they knew better.

"Alright then, your majesty." Gerta said sadly.

"Thank for the opportunity." Greta said solemnly. Cora sighed and fought back a roll of her eyes. She nodded and forced a smile.

"Thank you for your time." She said kindly with a dip of her head. She looked over at her servant who was standing next to the table with her head bowed. She wasn't much older than them. "Delilah is going to show you to the door." She said with a glance at the young girl. The servant nodded. "And our Butler will see you out. Once again, thank you for your time."

The girls nodded. Sensing the blatant dismissal they stood up. They gave Cora a polite curtsey with phony smiles. The servant girl came around the table and walked over to the stairwell that led back to the castle. The girls looked back at Emma and gave her a long dirty look then turned their heads up and began following the girl. Cora watched as the girls practically stomped up the stairs barely containing their tantrums and she knew for sure that she had made the right decision in young Emma. Emma watched the other young women go with a furrowed brow and her bottom lip poked out. Such an innocent little thing, Cora thought. Just like her own child. At least this Emma girl would be a good influence. Cora cleared her throat and gave the little blonde a smile. She gestured to the rest of the pastries on the table.

"Would you like some more food, Emma?" She asked as she sat back down. Emma looked at her then back down at the food. She looked hesitant then she looked back up at Cora. She shook her head, her golden curls swinging back and forth.

"No thank you, your majesty." She said sweetly and she was sincere unlike her friends. "I do not want you to think that I am a piglet." She giggled at end of it and Cora noticed the warm melodic sound. It was quite adorable. It reminded her that her daughter never laughs. Maybe this will change that.

Cora chuckled then. Such a sweet girl. "No, it is quite alright. It usually goes to waste. Regina doesn't eat... much." She caught herself and sighed. "Please help yourself. You've earned it for getting the job."

Emma smiled wide then and grabbed another biscuit. Cora was glad that she was eating. She would need her strength for what was going to happen that night. Cora shifted in the black leather padded seat that matched the beautiful onyx table perfectly. She gave Emma a smile as she watched the girl shove another biscuit in her mouth. She really was quite charming and she figured that her daughter would enjoy her company.

"Do you know what the job entails, Emma?" Cora asked as Emma took a sip of her tea that had possibly cooled down by then. Cora waved her hand and reheated the teapot. Emma looked over with wide eyes then back up at Cora. Cora simply gave the girl a smirk. People were usually impressed by her show of magic. "Do you understand what I need of you, Dear?"

Emma shook her head and snapped herself out of it. She nodded her head. "Yes, you need someone to care for your daughter Princess Regina."

"Well, yes." Cora said with a shrug of her shoulder. "That is part of it, Dear." She reached over and grabbed the teapot and began filling Emma's cup. The young blonde smiled at her, clearly touched by the small gesture of kindness. The Queen assumed that the girl didn't get much of it in that orphanage. Queen Cora set the pot down and settled back into her seat. She watched Emma for a moment as she finished one of the little lemon squares, obediently waiting for Cora to continue. "Well, I told a fib to the other girls." She explained. Emma's brows rose as she went to sip her tea. "My daughter is actually perfectly healthy." She shrugged again. "In a way."

Emma furrowed her brows. Cora could tell that the child had questions but was either unsure if she should ask or didn't know what to ask and Cora could basically see the wheels turning in that yellow head of hers. The queen decided to put her out of her misery when she continued. "My daughter is different, special." She said. Emma nodded and continued to drink her tea as she listened closely. "You see, Regina has a condition. This condition prevents her from coming out into the daylight therefore making her have to sleep during the day. She cannot eat well but she has many other attributes. But the most important thing she needs is someone to help her survive." She stopped and watched Emma. She had on the cutest confused puppy expression. "She needs to feed off of others to live and to strive."

Emma's eyes widened and the cup stopped mid way to her lips. The little girl leaned back and tilted her head. She was trying to understand and piece together what Princess Regina's mother had said to her. Cora fell silent, giving Emma permission to speak. "W-wh-what does that mean?" Emma stammered out. The little girl looked so scared. Cora raised her hand in a placating gesture.

"No, no, no." Cora soothed softly. "No, Dear. She will not kill you."

"Then what happens?" Emma asked.

"She will bite you, on your neck or on your wrist. A little pinch." She said. "She will drink from your blood. The warmth and nutrients within it will keep her healthy."

Emma looked flabbergasted. She obviously couldn't fathom anyone drinking her blood. "Why does she need that?" She asked.

Cora sighed. "She's not like you and me. She's different. I'm pretty sure she's of a completely different species entirely."

"What is she?" Emma asked quietly.

"Hormines Nocturni." Cora explained. "She is a dark creature. One of the night. She was born of great darkness but she does not have any in her. She is a gentle soul and very kind and loving. Traits that she has not gotten from me."

"No one has seen the Princess in years." Emma muttered more to herself. "Perhaps that's why."

Cora hummed in agreement. "Indeed it is. Regina has to remain in doors in the daytime but she is free to roam at night."

Emma nodded. "Alright."

Cora watched the girl and she looked suddenly scared. She was shaking slightly and her eyes were darting from side to side. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Emma Swan wasn't as brave and bold as she thought. Oh well. She could just erase her memories of their conversation and send her back to the children's home. "If you are not comfortable with it, that's alright. You can just go back home."

Emma began nibbling her lip in thought. She looked greatly torn. The orphanage was not a home. But Cora couldn't blame her for not wanting to be used like cattle for the queen's daughter. This could go either way. Cora was not going to tell her about the bedroom and wardrobe that was waiting for her. She felt that Emma needed to make the decision because she wanted to. Emma's eyes met Cora's and Cora noticed that the green of them rivaled the very trees and shrubbery around them. She has never seen eyes that green. They were absolutely stunning. After a moment that appeared to stretch on forever, Emma nodded. "Alright." She sighed. She drew her eyebrows together. "You said it doesn't hurt?"

Cora shook her head. She didn't know for sure but Regina's fangs weren't very long. They were small because she was. She assumed they didn't hurt. She hoped they didn't for Emma's sake. "No. As I said Regina is very gentle."

Emma nodded. "Will I live here?"

Cora nodded then. Emma was already beginning to agree so why not? "Yes."

"What happens if she does not eat?" Emma asked softly and curiously.

Cora decided to be honest. "She gets very sick and weak." Okay not fully honest.

Emma nodded with her lips pressed into a tight line and a crease of determination in her brows. "Okay. I want to help your daughter. I accept the job."

Cora was surprised slightly. Emma had looked so afraid before but the goodness within her must have won out. The Queen nodded with a smile. Relief washed over her. Regina was so weak these days and she needed to eat but Cora would have to monitor her first feeding session with Emma Swan.

Cora clapped her hands together and giggled happily. "Oh Emma Swan," she sighed. "You do not know how much that pleases me. Regina would be so pleased as well." The last part was a lie because Regina had no idea. Regina would be upset in fact. She didn't agree with using people. She was like her father in that way. "You do understand that you are not only food for my daughter." Cora explained. "My daughter does not have many friends and it would be nice for her to have a companion. As I said before she is not difficult to get along with."

A smile rolled across Emma's face then and her dimples dipped deeply as her eyes sparkled. "I would love to be her friend." She said happily. Cora nodded then.

"That is just wonderful!" Cora exclaimed. Emma giggled then softly. She really liked this child and she hoped everything worked out because Regina would like her too.

Emma continued to smile, her light rivaling the sky above them. She stayed quiet as the two of them shared a smile. Cora was just too happy and relieved. Emma had no idea what she had done.

"Emma," the Queen began. "I would like to show you to your chambers."

Emma gasped and her eyes widened. "Chambers?"

"Yes. You are my daughter's caregiver now. You will tend to her when she needs you. You understand that you are very important so you will be treated as such." Cora explained. Emma nodded seriously.

"Alright."

Cora nodded back and stood from her seat. It was late. Regina would be rousing soon and she wanted to have Emma ready for her. Emma quickly stood as well. She watched Cora carefully. Cora chuckled. She reached her hand out. "Welcome to our home, Emma Swan." She said as Emma took her hand and they shook. Cora released the girl's hand but not before noticing how warm it felt. Her daughter was so cold to the touch when she hasn't fed and Cora no longer wanted her husband the king touching her so, she hadn't felt warmth like that in a very long time.

"Thank you very much." Emma said softly.

Cora smiled and rubbed her hand down the front of her dress, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles. She gave Emma a smile and the girl returned it. "Right this way, Emma Swan." The Queen said as she stepped away from the table and began walking across the white stone of the patio. Emma scurried behind her struggling to catch up. They arrived at the stairs and the guard bowed upon seeing Cora and then he straightened up and greeted Emma with a dip of his head. Cora brushed passed the man and Emma followed her up the stairs. She gave the guard a smile which he quickly returned. "I hope the room is to your liking." Cora said as they reached the top landing and headed into the Dark Palace. "If not, please let me know, we need you to be comfortable."

"Yes, your majesty." Emma said as she followed Cora into the castle, ready to begin her charge.

* * *

After Emma was shown to her large extravagant room that was dressed in more velvet and fur than she had ever imagined, she was whisked away into another room and bathed by three peasant girls. After her bath they proceeded to primp and polish her to perfection. By the time they were finished, Emma did not even recognize herself. She stood in the full length mirror in her chambers and smiled at herself. She was dressed in another green dress, a forest green. This one was made of a soft billowy material that Emma had never seen before. She loved it. It was so soft and light. She never thought she would wear anything like that ever. Especially with the life she has had.

Emma didn't remember her parents. They had left her on the doorstep of the children's home when she was no more than a day old. The woman that owned the place, not a very nice woman, took Emma in. She was the one who named Emma. As Emma grew within the orphanage she had come to find that the children didn't like her very much. She never understood why and none of them bothered to tell her. There was one boy. His name was August. He was much older than her and had taken Emma under his wing as something akin to baby sister. He protected her and taught her because the people that ran the home didn't care if they could read, write and do arithmetic or not. He always told her stories when she was scared. Her favorite was the Ugly Duckling. He had told her that so much that she knew it by heart. He also explained that she was so much like the main character of the story. Trying to find her way and not exactly liking herself but he promised her that one day she will turn into a beautiful swan and she believed him. The story touched her and she carried that lesson with her. That was why when Queen Cora asked for her name, she automatically tacked Swan on to it. No one ever called her that but Emma had been calling herself that in her mind for a while. August would have been proud. The young man was no longer in her life since he turned seventeen a year ago and they threw him out on his ass claiming he was old enough to take care of himself. Emma couldn't understand how. He was still a kid and never had to take care of himself. But on the same hand August was the strongest person she knew. He would survive. When he left he promised that he would come back for Emma when she was old enough and the two of them would travel the world. She couldn't wait around though and she felt bad that when he returned she wouldn't be there but she had to take care of herself. He would understand that.

Emma had never had anyone care for her aside from him and since he's been gone she's been on her own. She wondered what he would think of the job she had taken. He probably wouldn't approve.

Either way, she didn't care. She hoped she didn't disappoint him but right now this is what was best for her. It was better than the home where she was ignored or made fun of. The place wasn't even worth the trouble since they barely had food and dressed the children in rags. She also hated how they made them clean constantly. They were always working. At least the queen would allow her to rest.

This was her life now. The life she had chosen. She was still unsure of what she was to do. She understood that Regina was going to drink her blood. The idea caused a chill to flow through her and she was slightly afraid but she was even more curious. The idea was scary but Emma knew that she had made the right decision and she didn't regret it at all.

The Queen arrived shortly after Emma was done getting dolled up. Emma was still admiring her new appearance. She couldn't get over how they had done her hair in big bouncy curls that neatly came down her shoulders and back. A green bow sat atop her head. She was also in full make-up. Well soft pink lipstick and a little blush. It made her look so grown up. She was so enthused with herself that she hadn't even heard Cora enter the room until the woman cleared her throat. Emma spun around and faced the woman. The Queen looked her over for a moment. Her dark eyes focused and examining everything. Emma shifted under Cora's scrutiny. Cora eventually nodded to herself with a hum of approval.

"Very well." She said not unkindly. "You look lovely, Dear."

Emma smiled brightly at the queen's approval. Emma ate up the compliments. It was not like she had a mother to give them to her. Or father. Emm dipped her head. "Thank you, your majesty"

Cora nodded. "You are quite welcome." Her gaze shifted from Emma to the window behind her. Her dark eyebrows came together and she continued speaking without tearing her gaze away, "Princess Regina will be awake soon." She noted.

Emma nodded and turned to the window as well. The sun was setting on the horizon right behind the hilltops. The sky was painted in a gentle burnt orange with sprinkles of gold and a soft red almost pink. It was a sight and Emma noted that they didn't get views like that in their little village. She turned back to Cora. "Shall I go greet her?" Emma asked eagerly. She hoped she didn't sound too excited but Emma has never had a friend other than August so certainly not a girl her age. She was excited and she couldn't wait to meet the elusive princess.

Cora looked surprised for a moment at Emma's suggestion then her look of shock turned to one of pride. "What a sweet thoughtful girl you are."

Emma smiled a little. The Queen never minded pouring on the compliments and she liked it. "Well... I am eager to meet her, your majesty." Emma had no idea why but her cheeks began heating up then and she looked away from the queen, missing the curious look on the woman's face.

Cora chuckled. "You will not be disappointed. Regina is as sweet as she is beautiful." She turned on her heel, "Come let's go greet her."

Emma followed the woman out of the room and shut the door behind her. She wasn't sure if she had to but she did it out of habit. Cora held up a lantern that glowed brightly within the dark hallway ahead of them. Large torches hung up high on the wall not providing very much light. Emma noticed that there was no guard with Cora. She wondered why that was. Was it that Cora trusted Emma now or was it to do with her daughter? Emma was unsure.

She did know for sure that every place that Emma had seen was either completely dark or low light and in almost every room the curtains were nailed to the wall. Emma understood that it had to do with Princess Regina's condition. Emma thought it was quite peculiar that the girl had to be in total darkness and was only allowed out at night. She wondered what that was like. Lonely she'd wager. That was something that she had in common with the Princess. Loneliness.

She didn't understand however how the girl lived completely on blood. It was strange. She'd admit but there are so many illnesses out there that she hadn't heard of. What this girl had must have been rare. Emma still didn't know how she felt about the Princess drinking her blood. She felt somewhat self-conscious. What if the Princess' bite did hurt? What if the girl didn't like her blood? What is a 'Hormines Nocturni'? Should she be afraid? Is her illness contagious? The Queen wouldn't risk her daughter getting anyone ill so probably not. Emma did feel like she was in on a huge secret though. She was going to see the girl that no one has seen since her christening when she was an infant. She didn't know whether to be nervous or to be flattered.

"Don't think too much, she can feel nervousness or fear." Cora's voice echoed throughout the hallway. They were completely alone. There wasn't a servant or a guard in sight. They stopped in front of a door and that's when it hit her what Cora had said. She could feel her emotions? That's scary and made Emma feel uncomfortable. "These are her chambers." Cora said. Emma nodded. It was only a few feet from hers. "You come here after the sunsets. Regina doesn't need to feed every night though."

"Alright." Emma said. She felt butterflies in her stomach. This was really happening. Cora looked over her shoulder at Emma. The woman then sighed as if finalizing her decision. She then placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it. She pushed the heavy door open and stepped inside. Emma followed. They entered a large sitting room.

An old Mahogany bookshelf full of books sat in the corner. The girl must have loved to read. Emma thought as she noticed the stack of books piled up on a royal blue velvet chaise that was covered in pillows and a velvet throw blanket. The room smelled of flowers and it was calming. There were vases placed all around with flowers from daisies to yellow and white roses to sunflowers all around. It made Emma smile. She caught the vanity off to the corner where a white vase with yellow sunflowers sat. She couldn't exactly see much aside from what Cora's lantern touched.

"May I light a candle?" Emma asked as she followed Cora further into the room. Cora looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dear but no." She said gently. "Once Regina awakes she cannot deal with any light that is brighter than the moon for at least thirty minutes." Emma nodded. That made sense.

"Alright." She said with a shrug. "Shall I wait here for her?"

Cora hummed with a nod. She handed Emma the lantern then stepped away from her. She walked across the dark room that she obviously knew well. She stopped in front of two large back doors. She waved her hand over the knob and there was a click. Cora then grabbed the knobs and turned them. She pushed forward and they flew open. The sunset came in casting shadows across the floor. Emma moved closer to the small piece of light. She saw that the doors led to a balcony. A nice spring breeze was blowing in. Emma always enjoyed the warmer weather of late spring. There was an almost peaceful beauty to it. A comforting feeling.

"Regina, will be awake soon." Cora explained. "I just want you to understand that there is nothing for you to be afraid of. I will return soon and do not permit Regina to feed without me here."

Emma heard the urgency in the queen's voice. This was serious. Emma nodded. "Alright."

"Good girl." Cora said brightly. She clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. So I will go prepare for Regina about the castle." She said stepping away from balcony. She walked over to Emma and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I would like to thank you again on behalf of myself and the royal family." She looked into Emma's eyes and Emma saw the sincerity there. She nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me to help." She said with a wry smile.

Cora nodded and gave her shoulders a firm squeezed. "You are a good person, Emma Swan. This land needs more people like you." With that Cora patted the girl on her head gently in a gesture that she must do with her own daughter. "I will see you soon."

Emma nodded then Cora took the lantern from her hands and stepped away. With a dip of her head she swept out of the room closing the door behind her. Emma turned back to the doors just as they clicked shut. She frowned and looked around the dark room. It was eerie all alone in the silence and darkness. But Emma wasn't easily spooked. Being an orphan she had to learn to comfort herself at a young age. As a result very few things frightened her anymore. So at this point Emma was just trying to figure out how she was going to entertain herself until the Princess awoke. She glanced at the bookshelf. She was curious to see what the other young girl was interested in but there was not enough light in the room. The light from the setting sun was just enough to make sure that Emma could move around from place to place. She sighed and crossed the room in her flat black shoes and stepped out onto the balcony.

The evening breeze greeted her, blowing her hair around her face. She pushed the hair away and behind her ear. She admired the view in front of her. The sun disappearing behind the hillside and the colors fading to a dark blue. She sighed as she crossed the large balcony. She leaned her elbows against the golden railing and stared out into the forest.

The sound of the animals settling in for the evening gave Emma a chance to think about how she had gotten there. She always wondered what it would be like to finally get out of that orphanage and now here she was. It wasn't what she expected and she certainly didn't expect to end up in a castle. Not too bad though. She thought with a nod.

She was still unsure of her job and what exactly she was supposed to do but she was sure she would figure it out in a while when the Princess wakes up so she just waited.

Emma kept her eyes on the hills. There wasn't much else left for her to do. She stayed there until the sun finally turned in for the evening leaving the sky in darkness and was replaced by the moon to light up the night sky. It was so beautiful. She found herself so lost in it that she barely heard the bedroom doors creak open. She turned around then just in time to see someone emerge from the Princess' bedroom. Emma felt sudden excitement. She was eager to see the girl. She smoothed down the front of her dress and headed back inside of the room. That was when the figure emerged from the shadows. Emma caught a glimpse of her in the moonlight. She was in a white dress. It was simple but beautiful. It was a powerful contrast from the dark room and the young woman's dark hair. That Emma noted appeared to be soft as silk and it flowed down the girls back in gentle waves.

She continued across the room. She didn't even look over at Emma or she didn't notice her.

"Hi." Emma said happily to get her attention. The girl stopped in her tracks and her head turned slowly towards her. Even in the moonlight alone she could see the girl's alluring eyes. They were a rich chocolate color and they were mesmerizing. They were gorgeous just like the rest of the girl's perfect face. She had porcelain like skin. Emma was impressed. She didn't know what she expected but she certainly did not expect that. Her eyes wandered the girl for a moment. Even though she was the same age as her, Regina appeared to be more developed than her and was already getting her curves and Emma really liked that. She stepped closer but the Princess stepped back. Emma stopped with a frown. She must have surprised her. "Sorry. I did not mean to startle you. I'm Emma." She took another step forward for Regina to take two back. "Don't be scared." She pleaded quietly. She really wanted to be Regina's friend.

Regina shook her head. Her expression was pained. "I'm not a afraid." She said softly. "But you should be."

At that she stormed across the room and out of the door. Emma watched her go with a frown. What did that mean? Was that a threat? She ran her fingers through her hair as the door slammed. Emma blew out a breath.

To talk about antisocial.

* * *

Regina stepped out into the hallway and shook her head. She was so confused. She didn't know what to think. She awoke to find a girl in her chambers. A strange girl that she had never seen before. A living breathing girl with warm sweet blood in her veins. She sighed. She couldn't deal with this right now. She hadn't eaten in a long time and she couldn't be in the same room with a human. She didn't understand how her mother could allow that poor girl to endanger herself. She knows what Regina is capable of. Regina nibbled her lip as she headed down the dark hallway in search of her mother. Many thoughts were running through her mind but her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she put all of the pieces together.

Her mother hired that girl to feed Regina. She didn't have to feel her emotions to know that. Regina understood that her mother would do anything for her. Regina remembered the time that her mother had offered her her own blood so that Regina wouldn't go hungry. Regina couldn't bring herself to feed from her mother simply because of the blood relation. Her mother's blood smelled revolting and to Regina it was disgusting. But that proved to Regina just how much her mother loved her. She appreciated that and if Regina could feel love she would love her back.

Regina could never feel love though. She didn't know if it was because of her illness but she never felt much of anything.

She knew what her mother was doing but Regina could not in good conscious drink from that poor girl. She still felt the guilt she felt when she killed that servant girl a few weeks ago. Regina had never felt ravenous until she awoke and found the young woman in her chambers setting down a basin and cloth for her to bathe with. She could still hear her agonizing screams. She could still feel her body go limp in her arms and she could still see her lifeless eyes.

That was when Regina realized that she was a monster and began isolating herself. It was just safer that way.

She couldn't subject this other girl to the dangers that being near her would bring. She just couldn't.

She went to turn a corner and collided with someone. Thinking it was a servant she quickly righted herself and looked up to apologize but the words died on her tongue when she saw who it was. Her mother was looking down at her with a small smile and adoration in her eyes. Regina never understood how her mother could adore her so after she's seen what she was capable of.

"Good evening, Mother." Regina said with a small curtsey. The Queen nodded.

"Good evening, My Dear." She said as she patted her daughter on the head.

"Who is that girl in my chambers?" Regina asked softly.

"That is Emma Swan." Cora explained. Regina nodded, absorbing the information.

"What is she doing here?" Regina asked. "Is she another princess?"

Cora chuckled. "Oh no, Dear. Nothing like that."

"Then what?" Regina asked.

"I hired her." Cora replied simply. Regina was still confused.

"For?"

Cora sighed deeply. "You need to eat, Regina." She explained. "You are getting weaker and you look ill. You also need companions your own age. Your father and I love you but I would rather you spend some time with someone like Emma as well."

Regina's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes at her mother. "You hired a meal and a friend?" She asked bitterly. "I am so pathetic." She sighed and placed a hand to her cold forehead.

Cora looked at her with furrowed brows. "What? Regina, why would you say that?"

"Lets face it, Mother." Regina sighed. "You had to hire someone to befriend me. Also to feed me. She didn't choose me."

"That's where you're wrong," Cora said with a smile. "After learning of your affliction, young Emma Swan agreed to help you. She is doing it because she wants to."

"So she's doing it out of pity." Regina nodded. "Very nice."

"No," Cora sighed. "She's doing it because she cares. It's more sympathy than anything." She stared at Regina for a moment. "Give her a chance. You are so sick now. You need sustenance and Emma is more than happy to help."

Regina tilted her head and stared up at her mother for a moment longer. "What if I hurt her?" She whispered. Cora smiled.

"You won't. I'll help."

Regina nodded. If anyone could help, it was her mother. Her mother had been reading up on Regina's condition and had taught her of her findings. Regina was beginning to understand herself better and Cora was almost an expert on Regina's kind. "Very well." She relented. She was indeed very hungry. She didn't know how much longer she could go and if Emma was willing...

She nibbled her lip as she hesitated but her mother reached out and took her hand. The woman turned her around and began leading her back down the hallway. As they walked the dimly lit corridor all that Regina could hear was the tap of their shoes and her thoughts racing through her mind. She had only fed one time. What if everything went wrong and she hurt Emma? Cora gave her hand a squeeze as they arrived back to her chambers. Cora patted the back of Regina's hand with her free one as they stopped outside her bedroom door.

"Everything is going to be okay." The Queen whispered. "Just trust me."

Regina nodded because she did trust her mother. Cora smiled then pushed the bedroom door open. They found Emma sitting on the chaise under the glow of the moon, fiddling with her fingers. The girl looked up and her face looked almost sad.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Emma said quietly. Regina frowned and looked at her mother. She didn't know what to say. Cora sighed and flicked her wrist, lighting the candles and bathing the room in a soft golden glow.

Emma and Cora could see better while Regina could see just as well in the darkness.

"You didn't startle her." Cora explained. "Surprised her. That's all but we have spoken and everything is alright now."

Emma nodded then smiled. "That's good." The blonde girl said. She turned to Regina. She stood up and bowed. "Hello Regina," she said still bowed. "I'm Emma Swan. It is lovely to make your acquaintance."

Regina gasped and giggled. "Oh my." She looked over at her mother then back at Emma. She's never had never met anyone like Emma Swan before. "You are quite charming, Emma Swan." Once Emma straightened up with a grin, Regina curtsied. "It is indeed lovely to meet you."

Emma grin grew. "Hi." She said awkwardly then giggled as her cheeks colored a bright red. "Sorry."

"Don't be nervous." Cora said gently. Regina smiled beside her mother. She thought this girl was so charming and she was beginning to trust her already. "So what do you think?" Cora asked.

Regina looked over Emma. The girl's simple green dress that brought out her lovely eyes was endearing. Regina loved the girl's hair and her rosey cheeks were adorable. She also had a lovely smile and she seemed so sweet. Regina tilted her head as she contemplated. She then nodded. "I like her."

Cora smiled then and clapped her hands together. "Very good." She looked at Emma. "Alright so Emma, first things first. Have a seat." She instructed. Emma obediently sat back on the chaise. She looked at the two brunette women on the opposite side of the room. "Come along, Regina." Cora said as she began heading over to Emma. Regina followed quietly.

Regina was still thinking of what would happen if she hurt Emma. She seemed like such a sweet girl and Regina would never forgive herself.

"Have a seat." Cora said. "And stop worrying." She ordered as they stopped at Emma. Regina sighed but did what she was told and took a seat beside Emma. The blonde girl looked over at her and smiled. Regina returned it and despite herself it was real. The first thing that Regina noticed about Emma was her warmth. It was coming off of her in waves and Regina fought the urge to want to move closer. The second thing was her scent. She smelled sweet like the way she remembered cookies tasting right before they made her ill but with Emma there was no fear of illness. Which was nice. She liked Emma already. Not only for her human attributes but those were nice too.

"Now," Cora said drawing the girls' attention. They both looked up at her. Cora nodded in satisfaction. "Alright." She took the seat on the opposite side of Emma. She placed her hand on the girl's knee. "Dear, Regina is going to try to feed." She explained. Emma furrowed her brow and nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"But Mother," Regina began but Cora raised a hand and shushed her harshly.

"You have not eaten in weeks, Regina." Cora said sharply. Regina snapped her mouth shut. That was true. She was starving but she felt that she should have gotten to know Emma a bit better before she started drinking her blood though. She sighed realizing that Cora was not going to see things her way and just nodded.

"Fine." She huffed.

Cora nodded. "Now Emma is more than happy to help." She looked at her. "Arent you, Dear?"

Emma nodded. She turned to Regina. "I want to help so let me, okay?"

Regina nibbled her lip as she stared into Emma's soft green eyes. She saw so much determination and sincerity in them. "Why?"

Emma shrugged. "Why not?"

Regina smiled. It was not much of an answer but Regina accepted it. "Alright."

Cora sighed. "Very well. Now Emma give Regina your hand." She said. Emma reached her hand out and Regina took it into her own. She almost flinched at the contrast of Emma's warm skin against her cold flesh. She must have felt like ice to her but Emma didn't react. She just looked at her and waited.

Regina turned Emma's hand over, palm upright. She looked at her wrist and the greenish bluish veins lining it. She could feel and hear the blood rushing through them. The pounding of Emma's heart beat invaded her head and she felt that primal instinct again. She inhaled and pushed that down. She reminded herself that she would be fed soon.

"Bring your fangs out, Regina." Cora said. Regina opened her mouth and her fangs grew down until they were protruding from her mouth. Emma gasped and leaned in closer to Regina's face.

"Wow." She breathed. The other girl didn't look scared in the least bit. In fact she looked more impressed than anything. Cora chuckled at Emma's reaction.

"Yes, aren't they pretty?" Cora cooed. Emma nodded. Regina's dark eyebrows came together in confusion. How could they think that the part of her that made her into a monster was pretty? She waved it off. She had given up trying to understand humans. "Anyway..." Cora patted Emma's leg and Emma looked over at her. "Right now, I need you to remain calm and no matter what, do not flinch or tense."

Emma nodded. "Alright."

Cora looked at her daughter. "Go on."

Regina nodded and brought Emma's wrist up to her mouth. She looked up at Emma and caught her watching her curiously. She could feel Emma's pulse and it was picking up which only excited Regina. She opened her jaws and sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of Emma's wrist. She heard Emma hiss in pain but she didn't move and her body remained relaxed. When Regina's eyes wandered up to Emma she noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked to be in pain. Regina wanted to stop but once the first droplets of Emma's warm blood ran into her mouth she couldn't.

"Don't pull." Cora instructed. "Just let it run into your mouth. Take your time."

Regina closed her eyes and drank. She followed her mother's instructions. Drinking slower helped her to taste. Emma tasted of vanilla. Very sweet vanilla. It was a taste she never liked until now. Especially since it won't make her sick. Emma's blood was smooth yet thick but not too thick. It was easy to drink and had a light feel.

Regina was smitten.

She continued to drink, taking more of Emma into her and she could feel her body regaining strength. She felt warm again inside and she was beginning to feel like her old self. Emma's fresh blood filled her veins bringing life into Regina as well. She could feel her stomach getting full and a sense of calm washed over her. It was a comforting feeling and it wasn't scary like the time she had hurt the servant. Emma was completely quiet allowing her to concentrate.

"Regina," Cora said gently. "That is enough."

Regina heard her mother but she couldn't. Not yet.

"Regina, you don't want to drain her." Cora warned. "You are drinking too much. You are weakening her."

Regina felt Emma slump and her hand drop in hers. Her eyes shot open and she immediately began to panic. Emma looked woozy and dizzy. Her lips were parted slightly and her eyes were shut. She swayed a little and Regina gasped. She quickly retracted her fangs. She swiped her tongue across the punctures, sealing the wounds. She removed her mouth from Emma's wrist and her hand fell into Regina's lap. Regina went into a full panic then. She looked up just in time to see Emma fall back against the chaise. She gasped and shot to her feet.

She stared down at the lifeless human. She ran her fingers through her dark hair. The feeling of dread slammed into her again.

"No!" She whispered.

"It's fine, Regina." Cora said gently.

Regina looked at her mother. "What?"

"She's alright, Regina." Cora explained. "She just lost consciousness."

Regina furrowed her dark brows and watched her mother with a frown. She could still feel the warm blood on her mouth. She looked over at Emma and even though the girl was pale and much too still, Regina could still see the weak rise and fall of her chest. She turned her head and listened. There it was, a faint thump of Emma's heart. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness." She said with a hand on her chest. "I thought I killed her."

Cora smiled. "You practiced very good self-control." She praised. "Good girl."

Regina raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip. "Excuse me, Mother, but look at her-"

"She lost consciousness because it was her first time. It was overwhelming. She will be okay."

Regina nibbled on her lip and nodded. Perhaps her mother was right. Emma didn't seem like she was suffering in the process. "Alright." She looked down at Emma again. "What happens now?"

Cora looked Regina over. "What happens now, is that you go get cleaned up..." She made a face. Regina looked down and she saw that the front of her white gown was covered in dark red blood. If she had known that she was going to feed she would have chosen a different color. Regina looked back up at her mother and nodded.

"Yes Mother." She said softly.

Cora nodded her head. "Very well." She said in way of dismissal. "Now run along."

Regina remained quiet. She felt bad for what had happened but there wasn't much more she could do for Emma other than allow her to rest. Hopefully she will be feeling better by the next evening and they could talk a bit more. But until then she had to wait for her to recoup.

With a slight dip of her head towards her mother, Regina turned on her heels and headed to her bedroom to bathe for the second time and to change. She walked there quietly and stopped at her room door with her hand on the knob.

"Oh and Regina..." Cora said. Regina looked over her shoulder at her mother. The Queen continued, "Once you are cleaned up come find me. Since you are feeling better I believe that we should pick up on your studies."

"Yes Mother." Regina said softly. She then pushed her door open and stepped into her dark room. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against it.

She sighed again and shut her eyes. With a soft shake of her head, she groaned. This is what her life was like. Feeding off of others to survive like a parasite. She was not looking forward to another second of it and to think she had an eternity ahead of her.

Her mind kept drifting back to Emma. The sweet peasant girl that had so kindly offered herself up to her. Regina thought that there was something so noble about her sacrifice and she found Emma Swan to be quite endearing. She liked her and she hoped that she would be okay so that they could spend more time together.

Now spending time with Emma was something she was looking forward to. To think that it had been so long for Regina since she had looked forward to anything. Emma Swan was already changing things. Regina smiled to herself, another thing that was rare. She would check on Emma during the night but right now she needed to prepare herself. She couldn't keep her mother waiting for too long. Her mother was kind and lovable... well, at least to her but she had her limits. She pushed off of the door and set about getting cleaned up. It shouldn't take long and she would be ready shortly. Then she could get back to her evening. Not like she could focus on anything else but the charming stranger in her chambers and her delicious blood that had save her. She shrugged. She was fine with that.

She didn't mind her thoughts being consumed by Emma Swan. She didn't mind it at all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **If I continue this it would kind of be on the list behind my other stories so I don't know how the updates will go. Also I would have to age them up with time jumps because they are so young. Too young imo.**

 **But yeah, thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. I own nothing. So** **rry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

She blinked slowly before her eyes opened completely. Emma sighed as she was met with total blackness. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a soft bed under a warm blanket. She smiled to herself when she didn't hear any bickering voices of the other orphan girls around her. She was in a room all alone. So that proved that she was not in a dream and she really did get the job in the castle. She giggled to herself at that. She was free of the orphanage and it's mistreatment. Her new life has started. She sighed again in contentment. She let her eyes slip back closed, craving more rest. She settled back against the mountain of fluffy pillows, stretched out on the oversized bed and was happy to discover that there was still plenty of room below her feet and they weren't hanging off like her bed that was much too small back at the children's home. She loved this place already.

Everyone was so kind. The Queen especially. She was so welcoming and grateful for Emma accepting the job. She has treated her well. Emma liked the older royal. She hadn't met the king yet but she was looking forward to it. If he was anything like the women in his life she would like him a lot.

Her eyes sprang open then. The women. The Queen and the Princess. Princess Regina. The dark haired beauty that had stolen Emma's breath away with her looks alone. Emma blushed thinking about the girl's perfect face and hair. Her big brown eyes and her uncertainty. She found that the other girl was just as curious about her. Maybe they could learn together. She hoped that she could get to know her better and some of her questions could be answered. They didn't get to speak much when they first met because...

Emma sat straight up in bed with a gasp. Regina had bit her and drank from her blood. Now, Emma was positive that she hadn't dreamt that no matter how much it felt like a figment of her imagination. No, the sharp pain was real. There wasn't much discomfort. It was like a pinch. In fact it felt sort of good as Regina began drinking from her but it was odd. She felt like some of her very being was going into Regina but she wasn't scared. Cora had been right and Regina was very gentle but Emma wanted to know more about all of this. Cora had explained very vaguely the nature of her daughter's condition and maybe for good reason but that couldn't help Emma and her wanting to know more. Maybe Regina would be more forthcoming with the information Emma needed. She did appear to like Emma.

Emma lifted her hand and examined her wrist. It was completely healed, not even a single mark. There was no evidence of the girl sinking long animal-like fangs into her veins. Emma rubbed her other thumb over the completely healed skin. There wasn't even any soreness. She brought it up to her face and looked closer at it. But how?

She had lost so much blood that she lost consciousness. She assumed that that would have left a mark but nope. She looked at her other wrist in case she had been wrong but sure enough there was nothing there either. She drew her blonde eyebrows together. She didn't understand. What type of magic is this?

She had so many questions and she didn't even know where to start with asking them. She would figure it out though. She had to. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. A loud growl caused her to jump before she realized that it was her own stomach. She looked down and patted it. She assumed that it was time for breakfast. Time to go search for food.

There was a tap at the door to her bed chambers. She looked up and frowned as she watched it slowly open. Before she could wonder who it was, in stepped the queen. The woman was in a black dress with purple in the middle of the bodice. This one was grander than the one before. Her hair was pulled up into a regal up do. She looked all business and Emma's frown deepened.

Surprisingly the woman smiled when she saw her though. That made Emma smile a bit and relax.

"Oh good you're awake." The woman said. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and gestured behind her. She then stepped aside. In followed two servant girls who waited in the doorway. One was carrying a large basin which obviously carried water for bathing and the other had a gold tray with a lid on it. Emma could smell the delicious food from where she was sitting. What a relief that she wouldn't have to venture far for a meal. Queen Cora snapped her fingers and pointed to the dresser. Both girls silently walked over to the dark brown dresser and carefully placed the items in their hands down where they were told.

After finishing setting their items down and arranging them, the girls turned to the queen awaiting further instructions. The Queen nodded and waved them off. Both girls bowed and quickly scampered out of the room. Emma watched them go. She's never been served before coming there and she had to admit that she liked it. She just hoped being Regina's companion didn't spoil her too much. She liked doing for herself.

Queen Cora turned back to her and smiled. "Good afternoon."

Emma bowed her head. "Good after-" wait. Emma's head snapped up and she eyed the queen. "Afternoon?"

The older woman chuckled. "Indeed. It's almost evening."

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times unsure of what she should say then. Afternoon. How had she slept most of the day? She thought it was early morning. "Oh." She settled for.

Cora smiled and walked across the bedroom to Emma's windows that were right next to her bed. She pulled the huge velvet curtain open and that's when Emma saw it. There it was. The late afternoon sun settled over the hilltops.

"You woke a little earlier than I would have liked." Cora noted and Emma wondered what she had meant. The Queen unlocked one of the windows and pushed it open, allowing in a gentle breeze and the smell of the springtime garden. "We need to adjust your schedule so that you are awake when Gina is." The Queen pointed out as she turned around to face Emma. Emma furrowed her brows. That makes sense.

How could she be friends with Regina if they're awake at different times?

She nodded. "Alright."

Cora smiled in satisfaction. "Now love," she said as she flicked her wrist and the curtains on the opposite side of the room drew open with an invisible force, revealing the doors that lead to the balcony. Emma looked up at Cora with a smile. She was truly impressed by Cora's powers. She's never met anyone with magic before. She wondered if Regina had any. "I will like to thank you once again and so does Regina." Cora said cutting into Emma's thoughts. "She is so much stronger and she feels much better."

Well that is very good news and Emma was glad but she didn't do it for praise. She did it because she could help. Emma shook her head. "Oh I-"

Cora raised a hand to silence her. Emma's mouth clamped shut and Cora began speaking again. "Your sacrifice helped my daughter and I am grateful. If there is anything that our family can do for you just let myself or Regina know."

Emma nodded and smiled. "You are welcome, your majesty."

Cora caught Emma's eyes. "I mean it."

Emma nodded again. She thought that Cora had already been more than generous. "I would just like to begin getting to know Regina tonight."

Cora was pleased with that. "She would like that. Maybe the two of you could go for a walk and explore the royal lands."

"Yeah." Emma said excitedly making the queen giggle.

"I'm assuming you feel better." The Queen noted. "Regina was quite worried about you."

Emma's brows rose slightly in surprise. Regina was worried? Why did that make Emma even more eager to see the girl again? No one cares for her aside from August. Now she had one more person who gave a damn and she wanted to spend as much time with that person as possible. Emma grinned. "I'm tougher than I look."

Cora laughed and nodded. "Indeed you are and braver than most. You, Emma Swan, are a very special person."

Emma was quite flattered by that. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You lost consciousness last night because it was a shock to your system. Your body shut down at the surprise of your blood being pulled." Cora explained. "I hope you are not afraid now."

Emma shook her head. "Nope. I kind of figured it was that. It's alright."

Cora seemed pleased by that. She dipped her head. "Very good. Now, I will leave you to get cleaned up and to eat your lunch. After your meal you are free to explore the castle. Nowhere is off limits. This is your home now. If you enter Regina's chambers please be sure to not let any light in, it could hurt her."

Emma nodded seriously. She didn't plan to ever do anything that would hurt Regina. "I won't. I promise."

Cora smiled then. "Very good girl." She praised. "Now I shall leave you to it." Emma smiled and Cora nodded in response. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Emma Swan."

"You too, your Majesty."

With one last smile Cora swept out of the room, closing the door behind her. Emma stared at the door for a moment then looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the window. The sun was still hanging brightly in the sky but she knew that it would be setting soon. At least it provided some light for her to move around.

Emma climbed out of bed. Upon standing she realized that she was changed out of her clothes from the night before and into a white sleep gown. It was soft and breezy and obviously made of the finest materials. How had she gotten changed? Did the queen do it? Was Regina in the room when her mother undressed and dressed her? Emma's cheeks colored at the thought of Regina seeing her private parts but then again she wasn't. She knew that she should have felt disturbed by the queen dressing her in night clothes while she was unconscious but she wasn't. Queen Cora was a mother before anything and apparently she cared about Emma too. She had no problems with such an act of kindness.

She headed over to the dresser where her things were set down. She stood before the items, looking back and forth between them. She didn't know if she wanted to bathe or eat first. Her stomach rumbled, clearly making the decision for her. Emma chuckled to herself.

"Food it is." She decided.

She reached over and lifted the lid on the tray. She was nearly knocked back by the steam and the delicious smell it carried. She looked down at the contents. There was a white plate with what appeared to be a small roasted chicken on it, freshly baked bread, cooked vegetables in a bowl and a huge slice of chocolate cake for dessert. A pitcher sat beside the tray and a glass for water. Emma had never had so much food before. She was right. She was going to love it there.

She carefully picked up the tray and carried it over to the windowsill where there was a nice little perch with bright pink cushions and pillows for her to sit. That way, as she enjoyed her lavish meal she could enjoy the day outside. She sat those items down then she walked over and grabbed the pitcher. She brought it over to her seat and settled onto the cushions.

As she began her meal she watched the world outside. The late afternoon creatures interacting with each other. The birds playing in the sunlight and the deer frolicking under the clear blue sky. Her thoughts kept drifting to the dark haired princess that was probably still fast asleep. The Princess had never experienced these things. She's probably rarely seen these animals or heard them sing such a lovely song. Emma wondered what that was like. She supposed she would know soon since the Queen mentioned changing her sleeping schedule so that she would be awake when Regina was. That meant that Emma would be asleep when the princess was as well. She was fine with that. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't miss it. Besides Regina seemed like a pretty good replacement for the sun and Emma really looked forward to seeing her and spending time with her.

She knew that Regina wouldn't be like most girls their age. For one, she was not a girl. She was something else. Something greater. Emma was aware that Regina was going to be different and she was excited about that. She's been dealing with humans for too long and nothing good has ever come of it. Maybe that's what she needed. Something better. Someone special in her life.

Someone like Regina.

She smiled to herself as she thought that she would see her in only a few hours but until then she planned to explore the castle and get better acquainted with her surroundings.

Her new home, as Queen Cora had called it. Home, what a strange notion. It did give her a new hope though. One she hadn't had before and she was grateful for that.

* * *

Cora settled into the seat at the end of the long black dining table. She was pushed closer to the table. She looked to her right and dipped her head at the servant as the young man bowed. She looked across the table at her husband, the King. The man gave her a warm smile. Cora sent one back but it wasn't warm or real. He nodded then cleared his throat. Since Regina's birth Cora's marriage to the King had been strained. For one, Cora had never truly loved him. She married him for the throne and nothing more. She wanted to be Queen and Prince Henry never wanted to be king so when his father passed away, Cora became the ruler of the kingdom. Henry stayed in her shadow and when Regina was born a year later, his fulltime job became caring and tending to her. Cora was pleased with that outcome. She appreciated that her husband knew his place and she didn't have to do away with him.

He was a wise man and kind. Regina took after him there. She had a pure heart and caring nature that Cora herself could never possess and the Queen was proud of that but she was even more impressed with the girl's strength, both physical and mental. She hadn't exhibited any magical abilities yet except for those that came with the territory of being one of her kind. Cora often shrugged at that thought. Regina didn't need magic. She was powerful on her own and she would make a fine queen someday. However, Cora did not plan to marry Regina off though. That would be complicated and she doubted that she could hide her condition from a husband. Regina had never expressed interest in marrying as most young women her age would have. Regina's kind did not desire much. Blood and physical release. That was about it. Regina barely craved emotional attachments to her family. Cora knew that Regina cared for her but her emotions only ran but so deep. She was fine with that because Cora loved her daughter with everything and in her mind, Regina did love her.

That was enough for her.

She looked at her husband and she could see him thinking. Just like Regina does at times. His dark eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring off into space. She frowned and sighed deeply.

"What is it, Henry?" She asked shortly. She knew that he had questions about their daughter's new friend. He had yet to lay eyes on the little blonde. He knew why she was there and he didn't like it but after seeing how much better Regina felt after feeding from her, he was beginning to understand.

"This young woman..." He began. Cora simply raised a brow. "Will she be joining us? Is that what we are waiting for?"

Cora sighed. "Yes, Henry. Miss Emma Swan will be joining us."

He made another face that Regina must have gotten from him. It involved a deep wrinkle of his nose. Regina does the same when she is trying to decide how to feel about something. It was an adorable face when the girl did it but the man, not so much. He nodded eventually. "Very well."

Cora said nothing else. Henry knew that this is what was best for Regina and he was always going on about giving back to their people. Emma is getting a better life than she would have gotten in that godforsaken children's home. Cora plans to treat Emma with decency and respect. The child would only get the best of the best. She would live as if she was a part of their family. That is charity at its finest. The King was also aware that Cora had given the orphanage a generous donation of gold. Enough to keep the children and staff fed for years. Now that was an act of kindness that Cora did not take lightly. She gave back and she's also protecting her only daughter.

Everyone wins. Emma gets the life that all peasants dream of and Regina gets food and companionship. She did not see a single thing that was unfair about it. Maybe she will ask Emma how she likes her new job just to soothe Henry's worried mind.

She heard the doors open to the dining hall. She didn't look over but instead out of her peripheral she saw Emma come bounding into the room. Emma stopped for a moment and straightened herself out. Cora smirked to herself at the frazzled little blonde but did not comment. Emma calmed herself and began walking over to the table. Cora turned her head when she heard Emma approach. She gave the girl a friendly smile. That seemed to calm her nerves and the child returned it.

"Good evening, Your majesties." Emma said politely. "I am sorry for my lateness but I-"

Cora raised a hand. "That is quite alright, Emma." She said calmly. "You are not exactly late, given the fact that we have not begun."

Emma smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you for having me."

Cora nodded. "You are quite welcome, My Dear. Please sit."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a young servant boy leaped forward and pulled Emma's chair out. This chair was located at the center of the table so that she was an even distance from both royals. Emma settled into it as she was pushed in. Cora watched with a small smile as she thanked the young man. The boy looked surprised but smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement before stepping back from the table.

"So Emma," Cora began. "This is my husband, the King, Henry." She gestured to the opposite end of the long table. She always had to speak a bit louder when addressing him. Back when Regina would try to eat with them, the child made a statement about it being silly that they all had to shout at each other because the table was too large. Cora loved that her daughter was outspoken and she also found humor in the very honest statement. Regina did indeed have a point. It was silly. She missed having Regina there for meals. She missed having Regina around day to day in general.

Emma looked down the table at the man and smiled. "Hello." She said with a polite dip of her head. "Its nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

The man smiled. "Likewise, Emma Swan."

Emma looked confused for a moment so Cora explained. "We spoke of you."

Emma turned back to her with a smile. "All good things I hope."

Cora chuckled. "I was just explaining to my husband that having you here is like a breath of fresh air." Emma looked thoroughly pleased by that because her smile grew. "Also that Regina really likes having you around. And I'm sure..." Her gaze flickered from Emma to Henry and back to Emma. "That king Henry would agree that it is nice to have dinner with someone since Regina has not been able to dine with us in so very long."

Emma looked over at the King as he nodded in agreement. "I agree."

Cora nodded. She said nothing else but raised her hand in the air and snapped her fingers. Instantly another set of double doors opened and a group of servants came piling out with trays. Emma's wide eyes watched as the gold color trays were set down on the table before them. The lids were lifted and bowls filled with a thick soup were revealed to them. The help bowed and began backing out of the room.

Emma turned around and watched them go. This child had never been served before setting foot into this castle. Cora came from nothing as well so she understood her fascination. She will get used to it soon enough. Emma turned back around eventually and looked down at her soup.

"The first course." Cora explained. "I decided to skip over a few because I would like for you to try the dessert so I don't need you getting too full." The child had eaten lunch only a few hours ago.

Emma grinned at her. "Alright."

"So Emma, tell me about your day." Cora said as they began their first course. "Did you get to explore the castle ?"

"Yes. It's wonderful here." Emma said before taking a sip of her soup. Cora nodded. "This is very good soup."

"I'm glad you like it." Cora said brightly. "And your job here? Do you like that as well?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, your majesty. Regina is quite wonderful."

That appeared to please the king because he smiled proudly. There was nothing he was more proud of than his daughter. Cora felt pride too.

"I will thank you on her behalf." The King said kindly. "And you yourself are quite wonderful, Miss Emma."

Emma looked surprised then smiled at him. "Thank you, your Majesty."

He nodded then returned to his meal. They all ate in silence. It was a nice silence, peaceful. Cora also found that Emma was a real joy to just converse with. She was intelligent and even funny at times. She had chosen well in Emma Swan. That's why she brought Emma back into conversation asking her what parts of the castle she had seen. She was quite amused by Emma's description of the various rooms. The young orphan was so amazed by it all. Cora found her wonder to be endearing and it made her likable.

After their soup was finished she snapped her fingers again and more servants entered the room. Emma turned around to see the servants walking in with larger trays. Some were carrying them two at a time. Her mouth fell open and she gasped.

Cora chuckled to herself. It's been a very long time since she's seen that much excitement about anything. Emma truly was a breath of fresh air.

* * *

Regina awoke as soon as the day had faded to night. She quickly bathed and dressed with one thing on her mind, seeing Emma Swan again. If she had the ability to dream she would have dreamt about her. Emma was the last thought on her mind when she went to rest and the first thing when she arose. Regina doesn't know many people and none half as interesting as the blonde girl. She wanted to know more about her. She needed to know everything.

She snuck out of her room and across the hall to Emma's. Her gown swept across the marble floor. The princess was in a lovely lavender taupe dress with large golden roses embroiled on the skirt. The bodice was lined in golden lace across the soft sweetheart type neckline. The sleeves were short yet a sheer lace. The dress was pretty and her mother loved it. The Queen had been waiting for her to wear it and Regina thought, what was a better excuse to wear it for the first time than to see Emma Swan. She found herself wondering if her new friend would like her gown and what the other girl would be wearing. Probably something as stunning as the green dress she had on the night before. Regina really liked the way it brought out Emma's lovely eyes. She really liked her eyes.

Regina stopped in front of Emma's chambers door. She had been worried the night before. When she emerged from her bedroom after cleaning up, her mother whisked her away to study, vaguely stating that she put Emma to bed. Regina feared that she had indeed killed her and Cora had dispatched her in the rose garden like her mother had done with the servant girl. Cora didn't know that Regina knew but Regina's heightened senses could smell the decaying corpse. Those same senses brought her comfort in her smelling Emma and hearing her strong heartbeat. She knew she was alive.

Regina raised her hand and gently tapped on Emma's bedroom door. She waited, listening. She could hear Emma's heartbeat but the sound was far away. She furrowed her brows. She stared at the door and focused. She didn't hear Emma moving about in her room either. She frowned. Where could she be so late? She tilted her head, raising her nose into the air. She began sniffing. It didn't take long before the smell of something light and sweet hit her. She turned her head towards the scent. She took a step and she realized that her special skills would make things so much easier. She squared her shoulders and focused. Her mother had been encouraging her more and more to use them. She would be pleased that Regina had even attempted to. She sighed then took another step which turned into a leap as she took off down the hallway at a speed that only her kind could. It gave her such a rush of excitement and she loved it.

The walls blurred as she zipped passed them. The force of her speed blowing her hair back as she passed knights that didn't even sense her presence. Instead, thinking it was a gust of air. Which was good since they didn't need to know what she was capable of. They needed to keep thinking that she was just a sick little girl. It was better that way. They would never understand her.

She darted down the grand staircase to the bottom floor and across to the throne room. Her silent footfalls staying completely hidden from the servants she crossed. She came to a screeching halt at the large black doors. She stared up at them then looked over to find a guard sleeping on the job, standing up leaned against the door at that. She rolled her eyes. How disappointing. She made a face and pushed one of the doors open. When it swung outward the man nearly fell over. He let out a gasp as he caught himself. He stood up and straightened out his armor. He glanced up at Regina and gave her an apologetic smile. She simply shook her head and stepped outside. As the door closed behind her she could hear him let out a relieved breath. She rolled her eyes then proceeded to scan their royal gardens. She knew that Emma's scent led her there. She looked off into the distance at the rows of tall hedges that went up into a heart shape above the entrance of her mother's maze. Regina loved it in there. She could disappear in there for hours if she so wished. It was a nice place to get away. Maybe she would show that to Emma.

She sniffed the air again. Emma was closer then. She walked down a path that was illuminated by glowing silver and gold colored roses. Clearly a magical creation of her mother's like her paint-able roses. She remembered a few of the gardeners painting the white roses red once. She found it fascinating. There were many things that were curious in her world. Her mother was very eccentric and she collected things that were peculiar. Regina liked it because learning about them kept her busy. It was always nice to keep busy when it came to her kind.

Emma's trail brought her to where a tall proud apple tree sat all alone. She always liked apple trees and the red against the green. Plus she loved the way apples smelled. She wished that she could eat them. She knew that they would be her favorite food. She wondered what a little taste would be like. Too bad she will never know. Her eyes traveled down the tree and there, underneath it, perched on a white bench sat Emma Swan. If Regina had breath, it would catch and her dead heart jumped. Emma under the glow of the moon, her blonde hair flowing down her back and eyes on the sky was a sight to behold. None of the exotic plants in that garden could compare. She felt suddenly shy.

Despite it, she began stepping closer. Her curiosity stronger than her shyness. Her eyes stayed on Emma as she crossed the small area in her direction. She had managed to make it half way before she stepped on a twig and it snapped. She flinched when the sound echoed throughout the garden surrounding them. Emma jumped with a gasp. She jumped to her feet and spun around. Regina stopped and stared. Emma did the same. Emma's eyes were wide with fear. Regina could hear Emma's heart pounding and her pulse racing. Her breaths were coming out in heavy pants. Regina's dark eyes snapped down and she could see Emma's chest heaving. They stood there frozen. A sudden feeling of regret and dread washed over her. Emma was afraid of her because of what happened the night before. She should have known.

She gave Emma a mournful look then began backing away. She didn't want to cause her any more pain. She could just go back to her life of seclusion. She was used to it then. Emma's brows furrowed when she realized what was happening. She looked even more panicked then. This confused Regina and she just wanted to flee. Humans were so strange and indecisive.

"No." Emma said and stepped closer. "Please don't go." She pleaded as her eyes locked on Regina's. Regina frowned and shook her head. She had enough and she was thoroughly spooked and turned off from humans. "Regina," Emma said softly. "Wait, please."

Regina pressed her lips into a tight line as she stared back into Emma's pleading eyes. "I have to go... um... read." She lied. Her mother gave her the evening off from her studies to spend time with Emma.

"Can't that wait?" Emma asked gently. She grinned. "It's not everyday I get to see a pretty princess."

Regina's eyes blew open. Did she just call her pretty? She was even more confused but she no longer wanted to get away from this girl. She titled her head in curiosity. "You think I'm pretty?"

Emma's grin grew. "You're beautiful."

If Regina could blush she would have. "You are quite charming, Emma Swan."

Emma shrugged. "I'm being honest."

That made Regina smirk. "That is a very good quality in a human."

Emma chuckled. "I think that's a good quality in anyone."

"I agree."

Emma nodded. "So... sorry for scaring you again." She explained. Regina started to argue that she didn't but actually... she did a little bit. In the short time that she has known Emma, she's felt more emotions than she had in her entire life. That meant something but Regina didn't know what. "I got startled myself then when I turned around and saw how beautiful you looked in that dress, I didn't know what to say."

Regina giggled. Emma was so sweet. "Thank you." She said with a small smile. "You look beautiful as well."

"Think so?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes. Indeed. I do."

"Wow. I feel special. A princess called me beautiful." She could hear the teasing in Emma's tone. Regina wrinkled her nose.

"Anyhow, I'm sorry if I surprised you. I wanted to..." She trailed off.

Emma took a step closer. "Yeah?" She was only a few feet away then and Regina could smell her blood and it made her want to back away but she didn't. She could control herself. She's fed already.

Regina began wringing her hands and her eyes dropped from Emma's. She suddenly felt awkward. "I wanted to... um..."

"Yeah?" Regina could feel Emma coming closer. She was inches away then. She could sense the heat from her body.

"I..." Regina began. She couldn't say that she couldn't wait to see her again. That would be strange and it might turn Emma off from her. "I wanted to apologize if I hurt you last night." She settled for.

Emma's hand came out and Regina felt it cover hers. The warmth almost made her jump. She looked up a little but not at Emma's face. Emma sighed and hooked her finger under her chin and lifted so that their eyes could meet. Regina had no choice but to stare into the soft green gazing back at her. Emma's eyes appeared darker in the night but they were still just as kind. "You didn't." Emma said. "Well not that bad. It pinched." She shrugged softly. "But you were so gentle. You took good care of me."

"But you-"

"Your mother said it's because it was my first time and I was overwhelmed." She smiled. "I know what to expect next time."

Regina just stared at Emma. Next time? She planned to let Regina drink from her again after that? Regina was confused. She couldn't understand why. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Emma asked confused.

"Let me keep drinking from you? You are a good person, Emma. You deserve better than this."

Emma's lips pressed together and her brows came together as if she was confused by the statement. Regina waited patiently for the response. It's not that she didn't want Emma. In fact Emma was the only human she would ever want as long as she lived. She wouldn't tell her that though.

"Because..." Emma said pulling Regina out of her thoughts and putting her back into the conversation. "You need my help and I can help you. Isn't that enough?"

Regina wanted it to be. She wishes that it was enough. But the things she's done. The sin she's committed. She felt that she didn't deserve anyone's kindness. She was a monster that deserved to whither away into nothingness like the girl's body hidden in their rose bed. "It's not, Emma."

Emma sighed but the determination remained on her face. "Can I show you then?" She asked softly. Regina hesitated so Emma dipped her head to catch her eyes again. "Please?"

Regina didn't say anything. What could she say? She saw the sincerity in Emma's eyes. She was being honest and she really wanted Regina to trust her. Regina nodded and gave Emma a small smile.

Emma smiled in return. "Good. I want to be your best friend. Will you be mine?"

Regina was surprised by the question. She's never been asked that before and she doubted she ever would be. She nodded. How could she refuse? "Yes."

"Good." Emma said happily. "We're going to be so close I can feel it."

Emma Swan had rendered Princess Regina almost speechless. Something she never thought a human could do but it was safe to say that Emma Swan was the most interesting creature she had ever encountered. Her personality drew Regina to her like a bee to honey. Regina didn't mind though. She trusted Emma Swan. She didn't know her well but she knew that she was safe with her. Emma knew her secret and yet she still wanted their friendship badly. In a way Regina did as well. She wanted Emma to be hers. Whatever that meant.

"So..." Emma said as she pulled her hands away from Regina. She however kept their close proximity. Regina missed her touch already though. There was something about it. It wasn't like her mother's or her father's. It was special. She wanted her to touch her again. "What is there to do around here?" Emma asked with a curious tilt of her head. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Regina nodded. That sounded promising. She could learn more about Emma. So far the girl has been a mystery to her. She reached for Emma's hand and Emma immediately took hers. She turned on her heels and began leading Emma across the garden back the way she came. She knew that she had to be careful. Despite the magically floating lanterns and glowing foliage it was still dark and for a human like Emma, it was hard to maneuver. They couldn't see in the dark and that could be dangerous. Despite Emma being so fragile in so many ways, Regina did not want her to be like her. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. Instead Regina would protect and take care of her. She will counter Emma's human weaknesses with her own supernatural strengths. It will be just fine.

She led Emma to the entrance to the hedge maze. Emma stopped when Regina did.

"What's this?" Emma asked staring up at the heart shaped green arch.

"This is a maze. It's vast and most people are afraid to venture in for fear that they will never escape." Regina explained. She watched Emma's expression. She looked curious yet worried by the idea that they could get lost. Emma looked at her.

"Do you know how to get out?"

Regina nodded with a hum of the affirmative. "Indeed. I know my way forwards and backwards. That's where I go when I want to be alone."

Emma nodded then. A resolute look on her face. "Alright then. Lead the way."

Regina loved that Emma didn't hesitate much even though Regina knew that it was something that humans did. They tend to over think and worry a lot. They always focus on what could happen in all situations. She's always known them to be hesitant and favor thought in opposed to just allowing their instinct to take over. Her father was one. She would often see him thinking when she asked him if she could go outside. Her mother on the other hand would just send her out. Her mother wasn't like most humans. If Regina hadn't heard her heart beat or felt her breath before she would assume that she was just like her.

Emma wasn't like others of her kind either but Regina knew that she wasn't what she was. She wasn't human either. Emma was something more. Something greater beyond comprehension and she felt lucky to call her a friend.

Regina stepped into the maze, pulling Emma with her. They were met with three green paths. Each lit by the glow of enormous multicolored fireflies and more glowing flowers. Regina bit her lip as she tried to decide on which path to take. They each led somewhere nice but she didn't know which Emma would like.

"Second thoughts?" Emma asked in a teasing tone. "I won't bite you, I promise."

Regina looked up at Emma then and caught her playful grin. That along with the statement made her giggle. "Oh, I'm not worried about you biting me." She said just as amused. "Each path leads to something equally beautiful. I'm trying to decide which you will like best."

Emma blew out a breath as she too began thinking. "Well, don't ask me. I'm terrible at making decisions. Don't tell me my options. Just take me. You know what's best."

Regina smiled then and nodded. She almost knew. Well, she hoped she was right. She wanted to get into Emma's head but she said she wouldn't. No poking around in her best friend's brain. Instead she led Emma over to the path on the right. She'll take her to her favorite place. She should like that.

Emma stuck close to Regina as they stepped onto the path because she still couldn't see well. Regina didn't mind helping her along. They followed the path deep into the maze. They took a few turns that would have confused anyone else. She took her time so that Emma wouldn't get disoriented. That's how most get lost in a maze. They panic then get disoriented. Regina had been wandering into that maze since she was a small child so it was just like walking through the castle for her. But instead of using her supernatural speed or even flight, she had to walk at a good pace for Emma. It was taking a bit longer than she would have liked though but she was in good company.

Emma stopped short and Regina had no choice but to as well. She looked back at the other girl. Emma was bent a little at the waist admiring a glowing mushroom that was flashing various colors of light. The colors played across her face.

"This is interesting..." Emma said as she observed it closer. "Are these enchanted?"

Regina frowned. "Well no. They came from a far off land that has things of that nature. My mother went to visit a queen there a few years back and she fell in love with their creatures and plants so she imported some here."

Emma looked over her shoulder at her with raised brows. "What's this land called?"

"Have you ever heard of Wonderland?"

Emma nodded and straightened up. She turned so that she was facing Regina. "Yes. I hear it is quite dangerous."

"My mother." Regina began. "She made friends with someone there and she used to go there often."

"Have you been?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina shook her head. "I've never ventured beyond the royal grounds. I can't be far from home... I need to get back into my room before the sun..."

Emma nodded. "I understand."

Regina bit her lip as she looked up at Emma. "Do you?"

"Yes." Emma said softly. "I know what it feels like to be trapped in a life that you don't feel like you deserve."

Regina smiled a little. That is exactly the way she felt. "Where were you trapped?"

"The orphanage." Emma explained. "They were so awful to us. They never wanted us to go out because sometimes we wouldn't come back. They didn't care about us but if we were gone, then who would they use for servants?" She motioned ahead of them. "Shall we?"

Regina nodded and they continued on. "Keep going?"

Emma looked over at her and smiled. "The only way we could get out was if we die or we get too old. The closest we got to being outside was if there were chores on the land that needed to be done but there was always someone watching so we couldn't run."

"That is terrible." Regina said with a shake of her head. She couldn't even imagine a life without her parents. That life must have been horrible for Emma.

Emma chuckled. "Yes but I'm finally free. Your mother gave me an opportunity to actually live. It was my way to finally get out. She's been very kind and generous." She gave Regina a smile. "Then I met you."

Regina felt shy again. "Oh?"

"Yes." Emma said moving closer to her. "You are also very sweet. You are much nicer and cleaner than the girls in the children's home."

Regina giggled. "Yes well..."

Then again Emma wasn't what Regina expected of an orphan either. She was very well-spoken and very polite. She didn't look scrawny but instead she was very strong and brave. Regina was impressed from the moment she had seen her but she didn't even know who she was then. She had even mistaken her for a princess.

"You must have had many friends though." Regina said softly as she helped Emma along. She wouldn't be surprised. Emma was smart and funny and sweet. She couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't like her. "Do you miss them?"

Emma sighed. "No. There is no one to miss. Except my friend August but he left."

"Why did he leave?" Regina asked. Emma chuckled. Regina's eyes widened. Had she made a joke and she didn't know it? "What?"

Emma shook her head. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry." Regina said turning her gaze to the ground.

"No. It's fine." Emma said quickly. "I was teasing." She squeezed Regina's hand. "I actually like it. No one has ever really been interested in me before other than August."

Regina looked at Emma and smiled wide. "Well I am quite interested."

"I see that." Emma chuckled.

Regina looked away from Emma to find the exit of the maze right ahead of them. "Come on." She said. She will get the rest of the story later.

She started leading Emma the rest of the way. It was silent for the most part. Emma taking in their location while Regina remained focus on her task.

They emerged from the path and she heard Emma gasp as she came up behind her. There before them was a beautiful lake. Regina loved this place. It was quiet and surrounded by only animals. The sound of them communicating and their presence alone was soothing. She liked to observe them as they lived their lives.

"This place is amazing." Emma said as she wandered closer to the water. The large fireflies were there as well flashing bright silver, golds and pinks into the night.

Regina watched Emma as she gazed at everything. A golden swan and a silver colored one swam across the lake close to the edge. The golden one only stopped for a moment and stared. It's presence disrupting the reflection of the big full moon in the dark water. The animal looked from Emma to Regina then back to Emma. It then shook out its feathers and continued on swimming with its friend.

Emma chuckled. "Well excuse me..." She muttered to the animal. She looked back at Regina. "What is this place?"

"Swan Lake." Regina answered. "Most of the swans are from different lands. The gold and silver ones are from wonderland. While the pink, purple and blue ones are from a place called Oz. My mother is a collector." She shrugged. She could see the Oz native swans on the opposite side of the lake and she hoped they would come closer so Emma could see them. "I've already told you that..."

Emma nodded then she continued to look around the place with wonder. "I thought swans were up during the day."

Regina shrugged. "Well some of them are enchanted for my amusement. They think it is day time." She explained. "My mother..."

Emma nodded again. "I understand."

Regina gave her a smile thankful that she didn't have to elaborate then walked out to the center of the grass. She could see the lake and Emma perfectly. She lowered herself to the ground. She folded her legs underneath her and straightened out her dress as she waited for Emma. There was a loud croak and they both looked over to see a large frog on a lily pad staring at Emma. It groaned then hopped into the lake with a tiny splash. Emma laughed causing Regina to smile.

She was glad that Emma was appearing to enjoy herself. She figured she would. She had chosen that place because of Emma's last name and she figured that she would appreciate that. Emma looked back at her again and smiled. That made Regina feel good. Emma then stood from the grass and began heading her way. She hesitated for a moment as she stopped before her. She gestured to the space beside her.

"May I?"

Regina nodded. "You may."

Emma grinned and sat down beside her. Not as graceful as Regina though but the princess didn't mind. She moved so close to Regina that their shoulders were touching. Regina's eyes widened. The warmth and Emma's scent was intoxicating. She fought back her animalistic instincts and cleared her throat. They both sat in silence staring out at the lake.

"Can you tell me more about what you are?" Emma asked quietly. Her voice was almost a whisper as if she didn't want to break the peace of the moment by speaking in a normal tone. Regina looked over at her and found her watching her patiently. Regina sighed. She knew that this moment was coming.

"Well, I'm a dark being. Hormines Nocturni is what they are called. We cannot tolerate the sunlight, human food and we are mostly dead yet immortal. Blood is our only source of food. We're cold to the touch when we haven't fed and we don't feel much." She looked down at the grass between them. "I've been like this since I was born..."

"Then why did your mother hire me? What did you eat before?"

Regina shrugged. "Human food. It made me very ill but my parents assumed that I had a stomach condition. It didn't explain how I survived without food or water for years but people only see what they want to." She could feel Emma's eyes on her. "I was only a fledgling then. Fledglings do not need to feed but once we do..." She sighed. "We have to all of the time."

She felt her hand being covered by the human girl's. She looked up and their eyes met. "You bit someone..." She muttered. "Who?"

Regina knew that she could trust Emma but she wasn't proud of what she had done. What if Emma was scared off? What if she judged her? She didn't want to lose her new friend but she wanted to be honest because Emma had been so open with her. It was only fair. She gave Emma a long look. "Well, I..." She hesitated.

"You what?" Emma asked. She scooted closer to her. "What happened?"

Regina looked deeper into her eyes and in that moment she just wanted to spill her whole soul to her and that she did. "I hurt her. It was an accident." She added the last part quickly. "I was so hungry and she was there. I could smell her blood and I could hear her heartbeat. It excited me so much that I couldn't stop myself. I drained her." She looked away from Emma and out towards the lake. She couldn't bear the fear or disgust that she would likely see on her face. "I see the fear on her face everyday and hear her screams. I will never forget the way it felt when she died in my arms." She felt something wet run down her cheeks. It took her a moment to realize that she had been crying. "It's what I deserve I suppose. It's a punishment that I have to live with for eternity."

Emma stayed completely silent and Regina knew that she had scared her away. She was just waiting for her to pull her hand away and to stand up and leave. To walk away and never look back. Regina felt that she deserved that too. But instead of pulling away Emma's hand tightened around hers. She still didn't look her way. Emma ducked her head so that she could peek around at her face. Emma's brows furrowed. "Are you bleeding?" She asked worriedly. She leaned over and reached for Regina's face to get a better look but Regina shook her head.

She swiped at her cheeks. "That happens when I cry." Regina sighed. "Since I don't have anything inside of me other than blood that's what comes out when I cry." She shrugged. "It's disgusting, I know."

"No." Emma said firmly. "I was just worried you were hurt."

Regina looked over at Emma. She gave her a skeptical look. "After what I told you?"

Emma looked confused. "What?"

"I just told you that I killed someone." Regina pointed out. She was suddenly frustrated at Emma but she didn't know why. "And you're worried about me."

Emma sighed. "You said it yourself it was an accident. I'm sorry that that happened. I can only imagine what it's like to carry a burden like that but you can't change it. The fact that you have remorse says a lot about you. You are not bad, Regina. You're a good girl. You would never hurt anyone on purpose."

"How do you know that?" Regina sighed.

Emma smiled. "I just do."

Regina gave Emma a look of disbelief. "Do you trust me still?"

"Yes." Emma said without hesitation. "You have excellent control and you take care of me."

Regina raised a brow. "What if I lose control?"

"You won't."

"What if-"

"You can try to scare me off all you want but I'm not going anywhere." Emma said with a smirk. "Ever."

Regina looked at Emma. She sighed. She could feel that Emma meant that. Well if telling her that she's mostly dead and that she's eaten someone wasn't enough to scare her off, maybe Emma was as fearless as Regina had thought. "Alright."

Emma grinned. "You're stuck with me, Princess."

Regina wrinkled her nose at being called that. Usually she didn't mind being addressed by her title but with Emma it felt odd. "I would much rather you call me _Regina_."

Emma chuckled. "Very well, Regina."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

Emma shrugged and her charming grin returned. Regina found that she liked it and something told her that Emma knew that. That's why she was purposely charming. Regina simply shook her head. She didn't expect the conversation to go so easily. She expected Emma to be frightened off but instead here she was still by her side.

Regina slowly got to her feet. She looked down to see Emma staring up at her. Regina gave her a small smile then headed over to the water. She knelt down and looked at her reflection. She had wiped most of the blood away but there were still red streaks on her cheeks. She cupped some of the cool water into her hands causing the multicolored glowing fish dwelling within to swim about. She splashed water onto her face washing the blood away. When she checked her reflection again, all evidence that she had been crying was gone. She nodded to herself and stood from the grass. She turned to Emma and began making her way back towards her.

She knelt beside Emma again. Allowing the air to dry her face. Emma didn't bring any attention to the fact that Regina bled when she cried, in fact she appeared to not have minded at all.

"I've never been out this late before." Emma admitted. Regina looked at her and smiled. "Really. I like this. It's quiet and peaceful."

Regina hummed. "It is." She turned her rich brown eyes to the sky where the stars were twinkling around their moon.

"I wouldn't mind spending the evening with you all of the time." Emma let out a breath and laid back on the grass. Regina just stared at her after that statement. What a sweet thing to say. Emma tucked one of her arms behind her head and kept her eyes on the stars above.

Emma's other hand stayed between them. Regina couldn't help but notice how relaxed Emma looked. Even in her presence. That made her smile and a sense of peace washed over her. She laid back until she was flat on her back and staring up at the night sky as well. It wasn't long before Emma's hand found hers and intertwined their fingers. A small smile tugged at Regina's mouth.

She couldn't help but think of what a wonderful way that was to spend her evening. She glanced over at Emma and saw the blonde girl still staring up at the stars. She looked so focused and content. Regina could barely look away. She found that she could look at her all evening and not once grow bored or tired of her marvelous face. Emma's head turned suddenly and Regina turned her gaze back up to the sky so that she wouldn't be caught staring.

She however missed the small smile that Emma held when she realized that she had almost caught the other girl staring.

Emma's attention returned to the sky as well.

* * *

During the night the two had remained mostly quiet. Just enjoying the evening and their privacy. They had both been alone for a very long time in this world but they didn't mind being alone right then as long as they were together. Emma really liked the secret place that Regina had shown to her. It was nice and peaceful. She had felt safe there with Regina.

Regina was lovely both inside and out. That was what made Emma trust her. Her sincere warm heartedness made her trustworthy. Emma was drawn to her and she liked it. She liked Regina a great deal. She yawned and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She could sleep there. It was so nice. She was awfully tired but she did not want her time to end with Regina. In the past few hours that they had been out there Emma had learned a great deal about her inhuman companion and she found that she just wanted a little more time with her.

"It will be daylight soon." Regina said softly. Emma couldn't believe it. It didn't feel like they had been out there for so long. Is that how much fun they had been having, just the two of them that time just flew by?

Emma nodded. She wanted to stay with Regina a little while longer. "And you can't be out here when the sun comes up."

Regina hummed the affirmative. "Right."

Emma looked over at Regina and watched the girl as she sat up and began brushing off her dress.

"What happens to you if the sun touches you?" Emma asked in a whisper. She sat up on her elbows and waited for a response. She watched Regina and loved the way her dark hair flowed down her back the way it does. She thought it was so beautiful, the way the darkness matched the princess' eyes.

Regina looked over her shoulder at her and Emma quickly looked away so that she wouldn't be caught staring. The princess remained oblivious. "Why are we whispering?" She whispered back.

Emma simply grinned. "I don't know." She replied in a normal tone. She shrugged and sat up fully.

Regina smiled and wrinkled her nose adorably. "The sunlight burns me."

Emma frowned and her brows came together. Burn? "What do you mean?"

"I burn in the sun." Regina explained. "I catch fire."

Emma's brows rose. "How?"

Regina shrugged. "My mother said that when I was a baby she took me out for the first time. When we came back in I was covered in burns from head to toe. She healed me with her magic of course but if I hadn't been swaddled in the blanket I would have died... or well... you know. Been even more dead than I am now..."

"Oh..." Emma breathed. "That's something..." and it was. She couldn't even imagine what that was like. "Are you afraid of it? The sun I mean..."

Regina shook her head. "Nope. Nor do I fear the true death." She said firmly.

Emma frowned. "True death?"

Regina nodded. "Well, there is death. Like me. I am dead but I still exist. Then there is the 'true death' where I am no longer a part of this world. That doesn't happen normally since I cannot die of old age or sickness. I would have to be killed or I would have to end my own life. Death isn't simple when you're already dead."

Emma nodded absorbing this information. "Well, I will never let anything happen to you." And she meant that.

Regina gasped and her eyes widened. Her already lovely eyes were twinkling beautifully. Emma couldn't tell if it was the stars or the fireflies playing off of those pools of brown but it was a sight. "Really?"

Emma nodded unable to tear her eyes away. "Yes. I will protect you, if you let me."

Regina looked away shyly for a moment and Emma leaned in close waiting for her response. Regina looked back at her with a small smile. "Alright."

Emma grinned. "Good. You have to tell me what else can hurt you so that I can keep it far away from you."

Regina giggled softly and it made Emma blush. She bit her lip as her pretty brown eyes gazed into Emma's green ones. "Later. Right now I have to get back."

She climbed to her feet and Emma watched how graceful she was as she moved. Regina turned to her and offered her hand. Emma didn't hesitate before slipping her hand into the dark princess' cool palm. Regina gently helped her up. Emma stood before Regina. Neither of them moved and the sounds of the lake seemed to fade to the background. Emma's eyes stayed on Regina's. She felt like her heart wasn't beating and she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were squeezed insanely tight and there was a humming in her head. Most of her extremities felt numb and she couldn't move. The strangest part about it was that she had absolutely no control over her own body but she liked it.

"Emma..." Regina said softly after a moment had passed.

"Yes?" Emma asked taking a step closer to her. Regina looked nervous and even awkward but not afraid of Emma advancing.

"We have to um..." She trailed off as her eyes zeroed in on Emma. She cleared her throat when Emma stopped. "I have to get inside."

That seemed to break Emma's trance immediately. "Right." She said stepping back. "Let's go." She grabbed Regina's hand and began pulling her back the way they came. She hated to leave but Regina's safety was more important. She stepped back on to the path without hesitation. She sort of remembered the way they had come and even if she got lost she was sure that Regina would correct her.

"My daddy said that there are infinite realms..." Regina said thoughtfully as they continued down the green path. "He told me that there has to be one where there is night all of the time or the sun does not harm me. I don't want to live in darkness any longer so I would rather live in the one with a different sun. I want to see what it is like to see bright light or even a rainbow... my parents say I'm not missing out on much, but is that the case if I actually miss it?"

Emma frowned. Regina's pain was evident and in a way it made her sad. "If I could bring the sun to you safely I would."

Regina looked at her and smiled. "You would?"

Emma returned the smile and shrugged. She felt a bit shy being put on the spot like that but she wanted to be truthful. "Without a doubt."

Regina's smile grew. "You are too sweet, Emma Swan."

Emma wagged her brows with a playful grin. "Not as sweet as you, Regina."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sweet."

Emma's brows skyrocketed. "What? Are you joking? You are so lovely."

Regina looked away from her then and Emma knew that she had made the girl feel shy yet again. She just wanted to know what she was thinking. She wouldn't push though. She liked that Regina had been flattered by her words though. She kept a firm grip on Regina's hand and they walked on.

The crickets were quieting down and the hoots of the owls were as well. It seemed that the sounds of the night were fading already. Emma looked up to see the sky brightening to a royal blue. She frowned deeply and quickened her pace.

"Its okay." Regina said with a chuckle. "We have time."

"How much?" Emma asked glancing over at her. They stopped at a fork in the path. Regina tugged Emma down the tunnel on the right. Emma followed of course without question.

"A few minutes. It's alright. Trust me." Regina said leading her again.

They took a few turns and loops and curves like before. Regina clearly knew the place like the back of her hand. Emma was impressed and she wondered if she would know it that well someday. She also wondered if they would go down to the lake again just the two of them. She really liked it there and she liked being there with Regina. That's something they can discuss the following evening.

They came to the last hook in the path before stepping out onto the entrance of the maze. They looked up at the heart shaped arch.

"Now you can tell everyone that you've been inside of Queen Cora's maze and you made it out alive." Regina said. Emma looked over at her with a furrowed brow. Regina shrugged.

She said nothing else but began leading Emma down the stone path of the gardens. The evening creatures were settling in for the day. The fireflies were vanishing from sight. She noticed the plants losing their glow as well.

Regina seemed unfazed. It was something that she dealt with every evening of her life. In a way Emma felt like she had experienced Regina's life and seen into her world. It was beautiful.

They rounded the apple tree and headed straight for the castle. Emma felt a tightening in her stomach as the imposing castle came into view. This meant that their time together was coming an end and she didn't want it to. Sadly she couldn't stop it nor the sun from coming up. That's just the way it was but there was always tomorrow night.

Regina brought Emma up to the large doors which were pulled open this time. They had clearly been awaiting her return. Regina marched right inside with Emma in tow. As soon as the princess' foot touched the marble tiles the guards dropped to their knees with their heads bowed.

"Good night." Regina said as she passed them with her head held high.

"Good night, Princess." Both men said glancing up. Emma gave them a wave and they waved back at her with small smiles.

Emma followed Regina out of the throne room to a corridor where they slowed down. They traveled the castle quietly. The danger of the sunlight was behind them. Regina still needed to get to the safety of her own room though and Emma was tired. She never stayed up all night before. She didn't regret it though. In fact she was glad that she managed to stay up. She had a wonderful time.

They came to a stairwell and they climbed the spiral staircase to the next landing. There were a few servants moving about. They all bowed their heads when they encountered the princess. Regina greeted them respectfully then continued on her way. Emma wondered what it was like to have servants. Even though she was getting a taste of that, she felt that she was missing something. She would probably find out soon enough.

Regina stopped at the door to her chambers. She leaned up against it and gave Emma a coy smile that made Emma's stomach do backflips. She didn't know why it was happening but she wanted to find out. She didn't know if she would just yet though.

"So..." She began and Regina raised a brow in question. Emma felt her cheeks heat up and she giggled. She cleared her throat to compose herself. "I had fun tonight. Well, more fun than I ever had."

Regina smiled. "Me too."

Emma nodded. "Thank you for showing me your secret place."

"Thank you for trusting me." Regina said brightly. Emma grinned.

"Of course, my Princess." She bowed her head. "But how can I not? You are quite trustworthy."

Regina giggled. "Oh hush."

Emma's grin returned. "I hope to spend time with you again tomorrow night."

Regina nodded. "Indeed. Maybe we can go back to the lake?"

Emma nodded in return. "I would like that."

"Excellent." Regina said happily. She leaned forward and Emma's breath hitched as the girl's soft lips brushed her cheek. She could feel her cheeks catch fire again. Despite the princess' lips being cold. That didn't faze Emma though. When she pulled away, Emma had a dazed look on her face that made the dark haired girl giggle. "Until tomorrow night, Emma Swan."

Emma babbled and gargled a bit before she grabbed some of her composure. "Um... good night. I mean, good morning. Uh... see you tomorrow... night." She stammered. "I uh..." She huffed in frustration at herself. "I um..."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "I have to rest but I will see you when I wake. Alright?"

Emma nodded then waved. "Sleep well, Regina."

Regina's smile remained. "Thank you. Sweet dreams."

Emma nodded without saying a word. Regina simply opened her room door then slipped inside, shutting the large door behind her. The click brought Emma to reality. A huge smile spread across her face. That was truly the best night of her life so far.

She turned on her heel and crossed the hall to her own bedroom and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her. The evening played through her mind as she readied herself for bed. There was a basin with fresh water waiting for her. She quickly washed herself and dressed in her sleep clothes. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

Regina's eyes and her smile flashed through Emma's mind. Her voice echoed through her head as she shared her deepest secret with Emma. She could feel them growing closer from that alone. Emma didn't feel any negative feelings towards her after finding out her secret. That was in the past and Regina had made a mistake.

She especially didn't care that Regina needed her blood to survive. Emma felt that she would happily give it to her. Anything for Regina. She liked Regina and she would always keep her safe and healthy.

She made that vow as she climbed into bed and slid under the covers. She pulled them up to her neck. She let her eyes slip closed and a smile spread across her face. For the first time in her life she was not going to sleep lonely.

She didn't care why she came into Regina's life or how Regina came into hers. What mattered was they were now a part of each others worlds and they didn't have to be alone or lost anymore.

Now they both truly had someone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Btw I made August, August because Pinocchio... I just couldn't...**

 **I just felt like Regina and Emma would be wiser than the average tween given the world they live in. That's why they are so mature.**

 **Just a warning that this story may contain violence and sexual content (as they get older) down the line. Because honestly that's part of the deal with vampires.**


End file.
